After the Dates: Danny and Barbara
by Luiz4200
Summary: Once again, I'm making a fic in response to a challenge issued by flowerprincess11 in "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton". This one is based on the alternate ending where Danny chooses Barbara
1. The Bat and the Phantom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Batman, or any character from either franchise. Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and Batman was created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger.**

**Disclaimer 2: This fic is my third response to a challenge issued by Flowerprincess11. It's based on another alternate ending to her fanfic "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton".**

**After the Dates: Danny and Barbara**

**Chapter 1: The Bat and the Phantom**

"Barbara, are you sure you're still going with it?" Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon asked his daughter. "What if you meet some creep who doesn't take rejection well?"

"I'll just put my martial arts training into practice, Dad." Barbara Gordon answered.

"Princess, you're good but you're not Batgirl." The Commissioner commented.

Barbara laughed and then checked on her computer to find out who she's going to meet that day.

_**Name:**__ D-Fenton_

_**Age:**__ 14_

_**Gender:**__ Male_

_**Height:**__ 5''4'_

_**Weight:**__ 120 lbs_

_**Star Sign:**__ Aries_

_**Hometown:**__ Amity Park, USA_

_**Physical Description:**__ Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

"Slim?" Detective Bullock asked. "Probably a skinny boy who'll be even more intimidated by her than the boy at the donut shop yesterday."

"Ron didn't get intimidated." Barbara protested. "Okay, he was a little but actually took it well. The real issue was his reaction when I told him what I think of Bueno Nacho. I never thought someone could love that Mexican food imitation to that point." She then resumed reading Danny's file.

_**Personality:**__ Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

_**Likes and Interests:**__ Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty …Astrology and NASA …Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs…nice, peaceful days…_

_**Type of person I wish to date:**__ I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music_

"Peaceful days?" The Commissioner scoffed at the idea. "Good luck trying to find any in Gotham."

"Ha ha." She sarcastically replied and then left.

"Do you want a ride?" Her father asked.

"No, thanks." She said. "It's one thing if my dates are intimidated by my martial arts but it's another if one is intimidated by seeing me in a police car."

"But what if you're late?" Her father asked.

"Dad, we're meeting at Pedro's Bistro and my date is coming from out of town." Barbara argued. "If someone is going to be late, it's him." She unknowingly jinxed herself.

"Commish, do you want me to have my break near their meeting point again?" Bullock whispered to the Commissioner.

"It's no fault of mine if you listen to my recommendations, Bullock." He replied.

'_If at least all boys wanted to try donut shops.' Bullock wondered. 'It seems only the weird ones want that.'_

While walking to Pedro's Bistro, Barbara was having similar thoughts. _'I hope D-Fenton doesn't want to go to any donut shops. There are only so many times I can chance with Bullock in one during a date until I stop suspecting it's a coincidence.'_

A mugger tried to steal her purse but she quickly kicked him and he fled. She then arrived and, to her surprise, a boy matching D-Fenton's description and wearing a heart sticker was already waiting for her.

"**Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be **_**Barbara G…"**_** Danny asked her.**

"**Yes I am, you must be **_**D-Fenton**_**?..."** She said in reply.

"**You can call me Danny…Danny Fenton…"**

"**You can call me Barbara…Barbara Gordon…"**

**Danny smiled and then **gave her some flowers, which she liked.

They then **walked inside** the restaurant and started their date. Once seated, **they started talking** about them while waiting for each other. **"I was born and grew up here in Amity Park…I go to Casper High school, I'm a freshman and I really like NASA, video games, bowling and astronomy… What about you?..."**

"**I live here in Gotham City with my father James Gordon…He's the police commissionaire by the way… I got to go to Gotham High…I like hanging out with my friends, music and practicing my gymnastics and martial arts in my spare time…'**

'**So what **_**kind**_** of martial arts do you take?...'**

"**Kung Fu, Judo and a little karate, though I am still in training…"Barbara said and** liked how Danny smiled at that.

"**Cool…'**

"**I take it you're not intimidated…'Barbara** teasingly commented.

"**Please, the way I see it, the more a girl knows how to handle herself, the better…'Danny said** and Barbara liked his answer.

After the waiter brought Danny's pasta and Barbara's shrimp salad, **They spent the next 20 minutes eating, talking about their interests and even telling jokes.**

"**So, this guy runs inside, all frantic and says "**_**Doctor, doctor, what's wrong with me**_**?" and you know what the doctor says?...'Danny started his joke.**

"**What…?'**

"**You need glasses since this is a restaurant…'Barbara giggled** at the joke. Both her and Danny were relaxing until they heard **security alarms from a nearby jewelry store.**

"**Oh my word…their robbing the jewelry store…Danny, stay here, I'm going to find a payphone and call the cops…'**

"**Yes, sure…good idea…'Danny** replied as she left.

After donning her Batgirl costume, Barbara went after the robbers and found Poison Ivy and Harley, who seemed to be facing some flying boy she never saw before. As Harley and the boy were about to **engage in a fight**, Batgirl decided to toss a Batarang to stop them.

"**What…?"The boy exclaimed.**

"**Bat-Girl…"Ivy said in anger.**

"**Poison Ivy, Harley…It's been a while, I haven't seen you two since me and Batman sent you guys to Arkham last month…"Batgirl said with her arms crossed.**

**Poison Ivy joked** about she and Harley needing** a little girls night out** while Harley **did some flips and was about to kick Batgirl, only for the clown girl to suddenly to suddenly get blasted and sent flying.**

'**Who are you?...'Batgirl asked** upon realizing it was the flying boy who blasted Harley Quinn.

"**They call me Danny Phantom, I was just visiting and I saw these troublemakers and I thought I could help…"Danny said.**

Before Batgirl **could say anything** in reply, Poison Ivy decided she's **had enough** and attacked the two heroes with vines that Danny kept blasting away. Harley tried to **sneak up on Batgirl, but the female vigilante did a back handed punch, stunning the clown girl and surprising Danny.**

The criminal clown **tried to throw a mini bomb at** Batgirl, who dodged **it, doing a double back-flip and landing gracefully.**

Danny was so impressed he failed to pay attention and it allowed Poison Ivy to grab him with her vines. She then tried to kiss him but Danny was so creeped out by this he used his ice powers on her plants, **causing her to scream. **Harley was so distracted by Ivy's scream **Batgirl took advantage of this and sucker punched her.** Afterwards, **Danny froze the rest of Poison Ivy's plants** and then the two heroes used one of Batgirl's nets to tie the two criminals.

When the cops showed up to take the villainesses **back to the asylum**, Danny wasn't surprised to learn they're really fugitives **from a funny farm**. Batgirl thanked Danny for his help, commented that they're **on Gotham's top ten most wanted**, and said Danny would've been poisoned had Poison Ivy kissed him.

After Danny reintroduced himself and Batgirl thanked him **on behalf of the Bat Family**, they exchanged goodbyes and left.

Upon returning to Pedro's Bistro, Barbara saw no sign of her date and grew worried until he showed up. **"There you are Danny, what happened?...'Barbara asked her date.**

"**I had to go to the bathroom for a moment…sorry about that…'Danny said**.

Having an idea of what really happened, Barbara smiled. **"Well, alright…so come on…I'm in the mood to order from the dessert menu…'Barbara said as she pulled said menu out.**

**After Danny paid for the bill,** he and Barbara left the restaurant **to see the more scenic sights of** Gotham City. **They went to the plaza, saw some street performers and they even took a stroll through the park, got some ice cream at Barbara's favorite little shop in the corner. Danny was having a great time with her that he was almost bummed when he had to take her home.**

"**I had a great with you, Barbara…'Danny said.**

'**I did too…so, you truly did enjoy the **_**whole**_** date?...'Barbara asked, sounding pretty coy.**

"**Yeah, I did…"Danny said with a nod, while the girl sent him a flirtatious look.**

"_**Really?**_**..."She said and Danny found himself feeling a little light around her due to the look that she is giving him.**

"**Yeah?...'Danny asked and Barbara sent him that coy look that made her look so gosh darn cute** and decided it was time to check her theory.

"**Even the part where **_**Ivy**_** and **_**Harley**_** shook things up…"Barbara said in the same coy tone.**

"**Yeah, I mean…sure that clown chick and plant lady were creepy but-…'Danny paused** as he realized what he's saying and that his date figured out his secret.

"**You **_**are**_** that white haired kid, aren't you?..."Barbara said as she grabbed his hand and Danny gulped at being caught** until he figured out that, if Barbara was able to connect the dots, she had to be one of the girls there and, since the other two were sent back to Arkham…

"**You…You're Batgirl?...'Danny questioned while Barbara's smirk grew wider.** She then reassured him his secret was safe with her since **being discreet** was something bats were good at. She also **rolled her eyes** when Danny asked how she figured out his secret.** "No offense, Danny, but come on… Danny **_**Fenton**_**…Danny **_**Phantom**_**…a little obvious…not to mention you both are from Amity Park and you and that white haired kid both showing up around the exact same time is a little too big of a coincidence, not to mention there is the height, voice and not to mention the dimples and cute smile were identical…let's just say I had a hunch…'Barbara said with a smirk.**

Awed at her, Danny commented that nobody **back home ever figured it out, especially that quickly**. They reassured each other neither would reveal the other's secret and Barbara kissed him on the cheek, not as a way to thank him, but because she felt like doing it. Danny then returned to Amity Park.

"I see through your smile you enjoyed your date, Barbara." Commissioner Gordon commented once she entered their home.

"I sure did, Dad." She replied.

"You and this D-Fenton ate at Pedro's Bistro, right?" He asked with a slightly worried tone.

"His name is Danny and yes, Dad. We did." Barbara answered. "What's wrong?"

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy robbed a jewelry store near the bistro." Her father explained.

"Don't worry, Dad." Barbara reassured the Commissioner. "They didn't get in the restaurant."

"Phew." Commissioner Gordon said. "So, did Danny Fenton misbehave in any way?"

"Not at all, Dad." She answered. "In fact, he's now the most likely to be my chosen boy."

"Does that mean you'll stop meeting new boys?" Her father hopefully asked.

"Well, I suppose I'm still going to meet them out of fairness." She replied. "Even if I don't meet anyone better, there's also the possibility he doesn't choose me."

"Not a chance." The Commissioner said. "Not if he's smart." She hugged him.

**End chapter.**

**Author's note: This version of Barbara Gordon isn't restricted to just one canonical version of her.**

**Author's note 2: The bold text during the date is flowerprincess11's text. I'm showing Barbara's perspective of her first date with Danny.**


	2. Barbara Visits Amity Park

**Chapter 2: Barbara Visits Amity Park**

"Dad, Danny agreed to another date with me!" Barbara happily exclaimed as he read his reply on her computer.

"Have him come over so I can get to know him." Commissioner Gordon replied.

"Dad, Danny and I only had one date so far." Barbara pleaded. _'Even if Danny's not intimidated by a girl who fights kung fu, judo and karate, it doesn't mean he won't be afraid of meeting my Dad.' She thought._ "I'm thinking about meeting him in Amity Park."

"Well, at least the worst people have to deal with there are some ghost stories instead of real criminals." The Commissioner commented. "Just be careful, Princess."

"Thank you, Dad." She said and hugged him.

One day later, in Amity Park, Danny was at the airport to wait for Barbara when someone else called for him. "Danny, how did you know I was coming back today?"

"Sam?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Sammy, I don't think you're the reason the Fenton boy is here." Sam's mother Pamela Manson commented as she pointed at a sign reading 'Barbara Gordon'.

"Who's Barbara, Danny?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Did anybody call me?" Barbara asked as she showed up. "Hi, Danny."

"Hi, Barbara." Danny replied. "These are Sam Manson, one of my childhood friends, and her parents Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Sam, this is Barbara Gordon, my chosen date from the dating service **You+Me=Love!**"

"Nice to meet you." Barbara told the Mansons.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Gordon." Sam's parents replied, hoping Barbara will keep him away from Sam.

"Danny, did you really enter a dating website?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had my reservations when Tucker told me about it but now I'm glad I listened to him." Danny commented.

"Tucker." She groaned.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked in confusion.

"What did you expect after she saw you chose to date someone other than her?" Jeremy Manson asked.

"Mr. Manson, that joke is tasteless." Danny frowned. "Don't listen to him, Barbara! Sam and I are just friends!"

"Danny, have you ever wondered if she wanted something more than friendship?" Barbara asked.

"No, Barbara." Danny answered, unknowingly shattering Sam's heart.

"Sammykins, we must go home." Sam's mother called her. "Leave the two lovebirds alone.

Sam left and Danny was under the impression she muttered "Clueless boy."

Wanting to do something romantic since it's her first time in Amity Park, he took Barbara to Café Des Fleurs. "You're popular here, Danny." Barbara commented upon seeing how the waiters there treated him.

"Practically every time one of the girls I was paired with came to Amity Park for the date, we came here, Barbara." Danny explained.

"And here I thought I was special." Barbara sarcastically commented.

"And you are." Danny replied. "I chose you among all girls who would like to have another date with me."

"Good answer." Barbara said.

After they ate, Danny took them to a park. "It's a beautiful park, Danny." Barbara said.

"Thank you, Barbara." He replied.

"Look!" She exclaimed. "A mime show!"

Before they started watching it, they were interrupting by a teenager with a sports jersey and a dog. "Fentonio, don't tell me that's another girl with bad taste from that stupid website." The dog owner teased.

"Dash, don't tell me you forgot dogs aren't welcome in this park." Danny replied upon seeing Dash's pet.

"What're you?" Dash asked in disdain. "A cop?"

"He's not but _I_ am." They heard someone else answer. "And I've already told you to keep your dog away from this park."

"Officer, that was a shapeshifting ghost impersonating my Pooky." Dash explained.

"Is this guy for real?" Barbara asked.

"In this town, no kind of ghost is too ridiculous to be considered more than fabrication." Danny told her.

"Thank you, Fenton." Dash said, genuinely grateful. "See, officer? His parents are ghost hunters so he knows what we're talking about when ghosts are the topic."

"Either way, dogs are still forbidden here so take your Chihuahua out of here and if I catch it here again I'll call your parents." The officer threatened.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." Dash said and then turned his attention to Danny. "You'll pay for this, Fenton." The bully then left.

"Danny, why did he blame you?" Barbara asked.

"Dash Baxter is a school bully who likes to take his frustrations on me." Danny answered.

"Back then, were you just covering for him?" Barbara asked while wondering if Danny was that afraid of bullies.

"While I wouldn't put it past Dash to make up that tale, Danny Phantom knows a ghost with that power." Danny explained. "Just don't tell that part to people who don't know my secret unless you can explain knowing it without being told by me."

"Okay, Danny." Barbara replied. "Speaking of it, does your family know your secret?"

"My sister Jazz and my best friends Tucker and Sam know." Danny explained.

"How did you even get your powers in the first place?" She asked.

"Lab accident with my parents' ghost portal." He answered.

"And your parents don't know?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"They weren't at home and the accident made me afraid they'd dissect me like they said they'd do with a ghost if they ever caught one." He explained while withholding the fact he learned otherwise but made them forget thanks to the Reality Gauntlet.

"How terrible." She commented.

"What about you?" Danny asked. "How did you become Batgirl?"

"Before I tell, I must warn you my origin cannot be told to people who don't know my secret." Barbara said with a serious expression and Danny nodded. "What do you know about the first time Batgirl appeared in public?" She asked.

"I recall something about a corrupt cop who was working with Bat-foe Two-Face having the Com… your Dad arrested for supposedly taking bribes from Rupert Thorne, who had been arrested as a crime lord a little before." Danny mentioned while somewhat unsure he was remembering everything right. "She showed up for a campaign to defend his right to bail and… you were trying to pass as Batman, right?"

"He was busy investigating the case so I tried to impersonate him but my hair came out of my cowl and people realized I'm a girl." Barbara explained. "Fortunately, my Dad was cleared and the corrupt cop can't reveal my secret because he's in a coma."

"What happened to Thorne?" Danny asked.

"His lawyer Mr. Doubleday took advantage of Two-Face's plot to convince the judge to dismiss all evidence against him as forgeries." Barbara frowned.

"Doubleday?" Danny asked while chuckling. "With a name like that, I'd expect him to be _Two-Face's_ lawyer."

"Hehehehe." Barbara couldn't help but laugh as well. "I know, right?"

Danny then looked at his watch. "How about we watch a movie now?" He suggested.

"Cool!" Barbara replied.

After the movie, it was time for a snack. "How about the Nasty Burger?"

"Nasty?" Barbara asked in disgust.

"Don't let the name deceive you." Danny told her. "Their burgers are actually good."

Deciding to trust her boyfriend, Barbara agreed to try at least one. "Wow, this is great!" She exclaimed. "How did they come up with such an ironic name?"

"Legend says it was supposed to be 'Tasty Burger' but somebody changed a letter and they decided to keep it that way." Danny answered.

Barbara started laughing until she noticed Danny wasn't doing the same. "Wait, were you serious?"

"No, that's Harry Potter's Godfather." Danny replied and she gave a chuckle. "That aside, yes, I was serious about the Nasty Burger's legend."

Meanwhile, Valerie Gray was watching from her spot. _'It could've been me.' She sadly thought. 'But I had to protect him from my enemies. Especially Phantom and that other ghost. At least she's better than that girl who prompted practically every boy in Amity Park to enter the dating service.'_

After they ate, they left the Nasty Burger. "Danny, it was a fun date but I must take a flight back to Gotham City." Barbara said.

"So, Barbara, will you be my girlfriend?" Danny officially asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in reply.

"Fenton!" They heard Dash shouting. "You're going to pay for the humiliation you caused me at the park!"

"It was either your own fault or that ghost's." Danny argued.

"True but you're a more convenient target." Dash replied and then noticed Barbara. "Hi, babe. I'm Dash Baxter, star quarterback and this somebody a beauty like you should be dating instead of this loser here."

"Forget it, jerk." Barbara ordered. "You're a bully."

"No girl says 'no' to Dash Baxter and gets away with it." Dash declared.

"Yeah, right." Danny sarcastically replied, remembering the other times the bully intruded in.

"Why, Fenturd, I should…" Dash threatened but Barbara interrupted him.

"Leave him alone." The heroine said.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Dash arrogantly asked. "I've fought tougher girls than you."

"And you lost every time." Danny replied. _'Why am I being so brave?' Danny thought. 'It's Barbara who can beat him up without using powers.'_

"In that case, it's time to remind you that you're weaker than a girl." Dash said but Barbara got between them. "If you want to beat him up, you'll have to go through me!"

"I didn't like what you said." Dash frowned.

"Then what would you want me to say?" Barbara asked as a dragon-like ghost showed up behind her and Danny, who sensed the ghost's presence.

"GHOST!" Dash screamed in horror and ran, leaving Danny and Barbara alone with the ghost.

"Ghost?" Barbara asked in confusion until she heard Danny say "Aragon."

"Danny Phantom, it's time you pay for making me lose my kingdom." Aragon declared.

"You were a bad ruler and how did you get your amulet back?" Danny replied and asked while going ghost.

"I got its human equivalent from a museum in a town that was even darker than my kingdom used to be." Aragon explained and tried to hit Danny with his fire-breathing but Danny blocked it with a shield.

"Did you hear it, Bar…" Danny noticed she's absent. "Where did she go?"

"That female wisely left the battle for us men." Aragon answered. "Then again, you're more of a kid than a man."

"I thought you'd already learned not to underestimate women." Danny teased Aragon. "After how your sister finally stood up to your bullying."

"SHUT UP!" Aragon shouted and then tried to hit Danny with his claws but was distracted by a bat-shaped boomerang.

Danny looked around and saw who did that. "Ba… tgirl! Aim for his amulet!"

"Give me an open… oops." Aragon tried to attack Batgirl while she's distracted but she dodged.

Danny, however, was furious. "Batgirl, stand behind me." He told her with such a serious tone she felt she had no choice but to comply. "I'm about to do something too dangerous to be used as anything other than a last ditch effort." He then released his ghostly wail, which weakened Aragon to the point Batgirl managed to use a grappling hook to pull his amulet, reverting him to his basic ghost form. Danny then drew a Fenton Thermos and sucked Aragon in. Because the amulet wasn't sucked as well, Danny picked it up and handed it to Batgirl. "Please hand it over to Batman and don't let anyone wear it." Danny asked. "People with no prior experience wearing these have no control over its powers. Believe me."

"So, what're you doing with this… Aragon?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm taking him back to his former kingdom and hope his sister does a better job containing him this time around." Danny explained.

They then were approached by reporters. "Batgirl, Batgirl, what brings you to Amity Park?" Lance Thunder asked.

"Someone stole this artifact back in Gotham City and I figured out the thief would come here." Batgirl explained so people wouldn't see her presence in Amity Park as a clue to her secret identity.

"Batgirl, are you and Danny Phantom a couple or just fighting crime together?" Another reporter asked.

'_That must be a tabloid reporter.' Batgirl thought._ "No comments." She answered.

"Mr. Phantom?" The reporter addressed Danny. "Same question."

"Same answer." He replied. "No comments."

"Phantom, do you mind giving me a ride back home?" She asked and he agreed. Actually, he just took her to a point where she could change back into Barbara Gordon without being seen. "You may look around now, Danny." Barbara said after she was done changing.

"So, what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"We do as initially agreed, Danny." Barbara answered. "You escort me to the airport."

"So, no flight to Gotham via Air Phantom?" Danny suggested.

"Unfortunately, my Dad doesn't know my secret or yours." Barbara explained.

"Wait." He asked. "You're not going to try to pass the amulet through airport security. Are you?"

"How do you think I've brought bat-gear?" Barbara asked as a bat-drone showed up. She then placed the amulet and her bat gear inside it and recorded a message with the warning Danny asked her to give Batman. "Batman is inside a jet hovering Amity Park as we speak." She explained after the drone departed.

"I gotta see him!" Danny exclaimed and then tried to sound professional. "I mean, to see if he received my warning."

"Alright but you'd better hurry." She advised her boyfriend, who quickly went ghost and flew off. Unfortunately, he only reached the bat-jet's height on time to see it leaving. _'I hope Tucker forgives me for not getting his autograph.' Danny thought._

Later on, at the Batcave, Batman was checking the data Batgirl sent him. "Master Bruce, what do you think of Amity Park's superhero?" His butler Alfred Pennyworth asked.

"He's a good kid." Batman stated. "Depending on what he says about having attacked his town's then Mayor Ernesto Montez, we might be talking about a future member of the Justice League."

"Or an Avenger if they reach him first." Alfred suggested.

"For as long as Danny Phantom isn't seen in Gotham often enough to attract his enemies…" Batman commented.

"Master Bruce, have you ever stopped to think that, with one or more powered superheroes, Gotham City wouldn't need a Batman?" Alfred asked.

"There'll always be one or more criminals to develop a countermeasure, Alfred." Batman argued. "The Legion of Doom in response to the Justice League; the Cabal in response to the Avengers. Crime must be fought every day. It's like that recorded speech delivered by Mr. Incredible before that superhero ban started."

"Touché." Alfred stated.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest):**** Surpreso num bom sentido, eu espero. É, eu também estou preocupado. Não tenho certeza se o Danny iria corretamente identificar a década, mas seria interessante mesmo.**


	3. You Gotta be Joking

**Chapter 3: You Gotta be Joking**

While Danny was in the Ghost Zone to deliver Aragon back to Queen Dora and his sister Jazz was covering for him, their parents were receiving an unexpected visitor. "May we help you, Mister…" Maddie asked, having no clue to who that visitor was.

"Kerr." The visitor replied. "I'm new in town and I've heard you and your husband are the local ghost experts. I'd like to buy something that I could use to defend myself from ghost attacks."

"Mr. Kerr, you came to the right place!" Jack eagerly said.

Meanwhile, Tucker Foley was web-chatting with Velma Dinkley when he heard his mother calling him. "Tucker, your friend Sam is here." Mrs. Foley said. "And she looks mad but it could be just some goth thing."

"I'll call you later, Velma. Bye." Tucker fearfully said. He couldn't believe he forgot about Sam's crush on Danny.

"Bye, Tucker." Velma replied and ended the conversation.

"Tucker, did you know Danny was at the airport when I arrived?" Sam asked while barely containing her fury.

"You told him but not me?" Tucker asked while faking sadness but hoping that was the case and she didn't know he talked Danny into entering a dating service.

"Actually, he was waiting for somebody else." Sam answered. "A girl named Barbara Gordon. I presume you already know her."

"Actually, I haven't." Tucker truthfully answered, hoping it'd save him from Sam's wrath.

"Well, you must have at least heard of her since they were introduced to each other through a dating service Danny entered because of _you_." Sam glared at Tucker while making that comment.

"Sam, you have to understand." Tucker pleaded. "We needed something to do and neither of you ever confessed any feelings for the other. Did you think he'd be waiting forever?"

Sam was about to punch Tucker for that comment when they heard their Fenton Phones. _'Saved by the bell.' Tucker thought._ "Danny?"

"Tucker, it's Jazz." Danny's sister called. "Something horrible happened to my parents and Danny still didn't return from his journey to send Aragon back to Dora's kingdom."

"We're on our way." Sam replied, surprising Jazz.

"Sam?" Jazz asked.

"She's just letting me know she and her family already returned from Europe." Tucker explained.

While Tucker and Sam were going to Fentonworks, Danny finally returned and they tried to make sense of what happened. An ambulance then arrived. "Where are the patients?" A paramedic asked.

"Over here." Jazz answered while pointing at Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"What's with their faces?" The paramedics asked in horror.

"They look like victims of Joker's toxin." Tucker commented.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tucker." Jazz replied with a frown.

"He's not." A new voice replied and, to everyone's shock, it was… the Batman!

"Batman? Here?" Tucker asked with glee. "May I have your autograph?"

"Tucker!" Danny, Sam and Jazz shouted at him.

"An informant back in Gotham told me the Joker was coming into this town so I've brought anti-toxin for this occasion." Batman stated.

"Not so fast." Jazz demanded. "How do we know you're really Batman?"

"The bat jet is hovering outside." Batman answered and Tucker quickly ventured outside to check.

"YES! YES! It's the bat jet!" They could hear the techno-geek shouting in joy.

While everyone else was shocked, Batman injected the anti-toxin and the Fenton parents recovered. "What happened?" Maddie asked.

"You and your husband were infected with the Joker's toxin, Mrs. Fenton, but I've already injected the antidote for the both of you." Batman explained.

"Thank you, Batman." Maddie replied and then realized what she'd just said. "Batman?"

Jack then woke up. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Mr. Fenton, you still haven't completely recovered from the Joker's toxin." Batman explained. "I'm Batman."

"With all the money you spend on crime fighting equipment, you must be a…" Jack started explaining until Maddie interrupted him. "There's no time for your crazy theories, Jack." She said and then turned her attention to the paramedics. "Thanks for coming but I'm already better."

"Me too." Jack added. "You can go now."

"Actually, we must examine the both of you first." One of the paramedics explained.

"But why would a criminal come from Gotham City to harm my parents?" Jazz asked.

"He said he wanted ghost-hunting equipment." Maddie answered.

"Gotham City is one of the towns Danny Phantom has been seen at these last days." Jack stated. "Could it be connected?"

"The Joker's girlfriend Harley Quinn is one of the villains Danny Phantom captured back then." Batman answered. "He must be seeking revenge."

"I should've known it's that evil ghost's fault." Maddie frowned.

"Is it _my_ fault when my enemies target other people to get back at me?" Batman asked with such a glare Maddie backed off.

"N-n-no, but it's different." Maddie fearfully argued. "You're a superhero and he's evil like all ghosts."

"Mrs. Fenton, have you ever heard of a man named Boston Brand?" Batman asked.

"He was a former circus trapeze artist who performed under the moniker 'Deadman' until a murderer sabotaged him." Maddie answered while wondering why Batman brought it up.

"Until I solved his murder, his ghost roamed the world and couldn't pass on to the afterlife." Batman explained.

'_A ghost named "Deadman"?' Danny thought. 'It'd be funny if we weren't talking about a murder victim.'_

"My sympathies for a murder victim even if he became a ghost but the desire for revenge makes people as evil as those they seek revenge against." Jack argued.

Remembering how Sidney Poindexter labeled Danny a bully, Team Phantom begrudgingly understood Jack's point.

Batman then received a call. _"Batman, the Joker and his accomplices are robbing a bank." Batgirl said._

"I'm on my way." The Caped Crusader told her and then addressed the others. "Batgirl found the Joker and I must go."

"Wait!" Tucker pleaded. "You still didn't give… never mind." The Bat-stare made him afraid of insisting on the autograph.

"Cover up for me." Danny whispered to his sister and his friends.

"The bathroom?" Jazz loudly asked, making the other Team Phantom members roll their eyes. "Sure, Danny. We'll keep watching over our parents!"

'_I miss the days I thought she didn't know my secret.' Danny thought_ and then left to go ghost. He then became invisible and caught up to Batman's jet. "You can show up now, Phantom." Batman stated.

"How?" Danny asked in shock.

"My heat sensors detected a human-shaped lack of heat so I knew it had to be a ghost." Batman explained. "What did the paramedics say about your parents?"

"They didn't say anything before I…" Danny answered until he realized what Batman implied with the question. "Batgirl told you, right?"

"No." Batman answered. "_You_ did. I only suspected until now. _Fenton_ and _Phantom_? I bet the only reason your secret remains a secret is because people think you're an actual ghost instead of a human with ghost powers."

Danny wanted nothing more than to change the subject. "So, anything I should know about the Clown Prince of Crime?"

"His weapons might look harmless but don't underestimate him." Batman said. "His flower squirts something more dangerous than water."

As they arrived at the bank, Danny became invisible and intangible to evaluate the situation. _'What?' He thought. 'The clown girl is at large again? Arkham does live up to its reputation as an easy to escape from place.'_

After seeing everything Danny needed to, he reappeared to Batman. "The Joker and that clown girlfriend of his are holding everyone there as hostages. She has a tommy gun and he has a Fenton Ghost Weasel."

"A what?" Batman asked.

"It's a ghost containing device." Danny explained. "If he manages to make me stop long enough…"

"How does your intangibility work?" Batman asked.

One explanation later, Danny phased himself and Batman inside the bank. "Batman!" The Joker exclaimed in horror. "Shoot him!"

Harley eagerly wasted all her ammo on Batman but it was in vain. "Impossible!" The two clown villains exclaimed.

"Intangibility." Danny smugly replied.

"First you send my girl to Arkham and now this?" The Joker was furious. "I'm losing my marbles!" He said as he dropped real marbles on the floor.

'_I guess that, behind his infamy, he's just a crazy human after all.' Danny dismissively thought _and then flew towards the Joker.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Batman screamed, expecting the marbles to be more dangerous than they looked.

Two marbles exploded upon touching each other under Danny. Had it been like during his date with Alex, when he knew there was a bomb, he could've turned himself intangible on time but now he was totally unaware and got caught, allowing the Joker to trap him into the Fenton Ghost Weasel. The Joker then threw another "marble" on a wall, making a hole through which he and Harley escaped.

The two clown villains ran towards their getaway car only to see a pair on unconscious goons. "Mister J, what happened?" Harley asked the Joker.

"Do we answer your question?" They heard Robin ask and saw Batgirl was with them.

"Ha ha." Harley sarcastically replied. "Very funny."

"Give him a break, Harley." The Joker told her. "He's not bad for a replacement Boy Blunder. Of course, by giving him a break, I mean break his legs."

"You're crazy!" Danny exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" The Joker declared. "You're the millionth person to realize that!"

Meanwhile, Batgirl was fighting Harley, allowing Robin a chance to approach the Joker but the Clown Prince of Crime spotted him. "Nice try, bird boy, but you're no Batman."

"He's not but I am." Batman replied before punching the daylights out of the clown.

"Puddiiiiiiiiiing!" Harley screamed in terror, allowing Batgirl a chance to knock her out as well.

"That closes the case." Robin commented.

"Not so fast, Robin." Batman replied and then picked up the Fenton Ghost Weasel. "Phantom, do you know how I can get you out of this weasel thing?"

Later on, Danny was telling his sister and his friends about this adventure. "So, your first adventure with other superheroes ended up with _them_ saving you?" Sam asked with disappointment. "I know it's Batman but still…"

"Actually, he already met quite a few heroines." Tucker replied. "Kim Possible, Supergirl, Invisigirl, Batgirl and Starfire."

"What kind of dating service was that?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Actually, he met Supergirl because Skulker found some Kryptonite and decided to hunt her and Batgirl when he went to Gotham to meet Barbara and decided to go ghost while she looked for a payphone to call for the cops."

"A payphone?" Sam asked. "Don't you find it suspicious she didn't have a cell phone?"

"Actually, I myself have used that excuse during some dates in order to go ghost." Danny explained.

"And Batman, Robin and Batgirl now know your identity?" Jazz asked.

"Batman and Batgirl know but I'm not sure about Robin." Danny answered.

"It's obvious they told him." Sam commented. "You would tell us if you knew their identities."

"Yeah." Tucker agreed. "He told me about Diana."

"Diana Lombard is a paranormal investigator and that makes an exception to the 'not my secret to tell' rule." Danny argued.

"Kids, come here!" They heard Jack Fenton calling. "V-Man is on the TV!"

They saw Vlad in front of North Mercy Hospital. The Mayor was announcing the hospital's reopening, claiming the extra expense as something necessary due people getting hurt by ghost attacks and "reckless drivers".

"And now, let's show some _random_ examples of reckless driving." Vlad Masters said and Jack (sort of) recognized the vehicle from the first _random_ example. "Look! That Ghost Assault Vehicle looks like ours! And that one! And that other one! Those reckless drivers must be fans!" Jack happily said while oblivious to the others' looks of disbelief. "That guy even looks like me!"

"That guy _is_ you, dear." Maddie explained to her husband.

"Oh, right. I remember those accidents." Jack sadly commented. "Yesterday wasn't one of my best days."

"That's debatable." Jazz whispered to the other teens.

"At least they didn't show the worst part." Jack commented, making Team Phantom worried. They then returned to Danny's room to keep discussing Bat-matters.

"So, why does Mr. Fenton think Batman is Bruce Wayne?" Sam asked. "Wayne's just a billionaire playboy."

"To be fair, Bat-foe Egghead once abducted Wayne and two other Gotham billionaires under the belief Batman's one of them." Tucker argued. "Sure, he ended up concluding neither of them could be Batman but…"

"I thought Egghead was Ant-Man's foe?" Sam commented.

"Elihas Starr isn't the only villain using that moniker, just the most known." Tucker explained.

"Either way, we'd better stop discussing that crazy theory before we start believing the web rumor about Batgirl being a brunette using a wig to protect her secret identity." Jazz asked.

"Now that's something I can believe." Sam stated.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Obrigado pelas sugestões. Não planejo fazer outros spin offs. Já consertei o título. Não sei se Barbara descobrirá.**


	4. The School Year Starts

**Chapter 4: The School Year Starts**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were among the first students to arrive at Casper High during the first day of the new school year. Not that they were diligent students. It's that, had Dash Baxter arrived first, he'd likely prevent them from entering the classroom on time and get them in trouble his position as star quarterback protected him from. "Nice to see you making it on time for once, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer commented.

"I woke up earlier to prevent… unexpected obstacles that got in the way other days, Mr. Lancer." Danny explained while repressing the urge to accuse Dash. He knew it'd be useless because Mr. Lancer favored the popular kids.

"Good for you, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer commented and decided to wait until all students arrived or the bell rang. Whatever happened first.

Eventually, Dash, Kwan and Dale also arrived but the former wouldn't let the others in. "Dash, what're you doing?" Kwan asked. "We're going to be late."

"It's the annual tradition of making Fenton late for his first day, Kwan." Dash explained. "He must pay for making me look bad in front of that hot redhead."

"Did she beat you up like that tall girl did to you and Dale?" Kwan asked.

"No and she and Fenton were lucky a ghost showed up before I taught them a lesson." Dash answered while he and Dale frowned.

"Do you mean that ghost dragon Batgirl helped Phantom to defeat?" Dale asked in curiosity.

"The very same ghost." Dash answered while glad he wouldn't have to give a time frame.

The bell then rang. "I guess Fenton didn't need our help getting late this time." Dash commented as he and his cronies entered the classroom. "Sorry we're late, Mr. Lancer. We had to discuss football strategies."

"Our school must remain football champions, Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer replied with a smile. "Good job."

"I wonder which excuse Fenton will come up with." Dale said.

"None because he's not tardy." Mr. Lancer replied. "And now let's begin class."

After Mr. Lancer's class ended, Danny and his friends tried to go to next class but Dash stopped them. "Fenton, you might have made it on time for your first class but you _will_ be late for something today."

"Don't you have anything better to do, Dash?" Sam asked with her usual frown.

"Actually, I do." Dash answered while looking at Tucker. "Foley, you're going to pay for speaking ill of me to your dates."

"What're you talking about?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"All five girls the dating service introduced me to mentioned a creep named TooFineTucker and said even he was better than me." Dash complained. "Even Bodacious Bonnie and she's a cheerleader!"

"Five girls considered me better than you and one of them is a cheerleader?" Tucker asked in joy. "Hurray!"

"Uh, Tucker, they also called you a creep." Danny reminded his friend.

"It's still a victory!" Tucker proudly declared and Sam and Danny rolled their eyes at that.

"A victory you'll pay for, Foley." Dash said as he grabbed Tucker and readied himself to stuff him into a locker when someone interrupted him. "Stop right there, you bully."

"Mr. Falluca?" Dash asked in fear. "I was just…"

"Don't even bother denying what I saw, Baxter." Mr. Falluca ordered. "One day of detention for you."

"But I'm a football star." Dash moaned.

"That doesn't matter." Mr. Falluca replied. "It's because of people like Lancer that celebrities think they can get away with practically everything. I'm doing you a favor by disabusing you of that notion."

"Yeah, right." Dash sarcastically replied.

"You'll understand in the future." Mr. Falluca reassured his student.

"Yeah." Sam deadpanned. "When pigs fly." Danny and Tucker giggled at that.

"Now you all get to your next class before you're late." Mr. Falluca ordered and they left.

During lunch time, Danny and his friends were discussing the latest development. "Tucker, did you use Dash's characteristics for your fake profile or something like that?" Danny asked.

"What?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Tucker." Sam agreed. "That the five girls you got…"

"Five of the thirty girls the dating service set me up with." Tucker corrected his goth friend. "He gave up after meeting five, showing I'm more persistent than him." He added with pride.

"Anyway, five of those girls were the girls who later were paired up with Dash and I find it hard to believe it was a mere coincidence." Sam commented and Danny nodded.

"Technically, I cannot be sure of anything without knowing what he said about himself." Tucker argued.

"He probably exaggerated his best traits just like you did with yours, Tucker." Danny commented.

"May I join your conversation?" They heard a girl ask.

"Sure, Barbara." Danny happily answered upon recovering from the shock. He's so glad to see her he failed to notice Sam's scowl.

'_That's Barbara Gordon? Wow, she's hot!' Tucker thought and then stopped himself. 'Stop yourself, Tucker. She's your best friend's girlfriend and you already have a girlfriend of your own.'_

"Shouldn't you be at whatever school you attend?" Sam asked with a frown. She just wanted to get rid of Barbara but was curious as well.

"There are a few days left before school year starts at Gotham High." Barbara explained. "Sorry if I took the boy you have a crush on."

Tucker was so shocked by the admission he caused a spit take. "What? Did she tell…"

"Her father brought it up when I chanced upon her family a few days ago." Barbara explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Tucker commented.

"He was joking, Barbara." Danny said. "Sam and I are just friends."

"Good because I don't want my presence to bother anyone." Barbara commented.

"That's right." Tucker replied with a malicious smile. "Sam has nothing against Barbara's presence here. Do you, Sam?" Tucker was sure she'd find a way to make him pay but it was worth it as far as he was concerned.

"No." She answered with a frown so deep only a clueless person wouldn't notice.

"Good." Danny replied, not noticing how Sam felt. "Barbara, you already know Sam and this is my other best friend Tucker Foley. Tucker, this is my girlfriend Barbara Gordon." And he still didn't realize how Sam was hurt by hearing Barbara being called that.

"Tucker Foley?" She asked in shock. "As in the TooFineTucker that tricked girls with a fake profile?"

"I just exaggerated a little!" Tucker pleaded. "I toned it down for my last date and actually found a compatible girl."

"Is she a glasses wearing nerd like you?" Dash asked as he showed up. He then approached Barbara. "So, babe, why is a beautiful girl like you wasting time with losers like Fenton when you could be with me? I'm Dash Baxter, star quarterback and thus a better dating option."

Sam had a similar question but now couldn't address the issue without being made out to be a similar jerk as Dash.

"And I'm not interested in a jerk like you." Barbara replied.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." Dash threatened.

"Yeah, because we can humiliate you by fighting back." Barbara bragged.

"Ok, you asked for it." Dash angrily replied and readied his fist.

"STOP!" Someone ordered and everybody noticed Coach Tetslaff. "Baxter, don't play into her game."

"What're you talking about, Ms. Tetslaff?" Dash asked in confusion.

"That girl is from Gotham High." The Coach answered. "She probably figured out the only way her school's football team could have a chance against ours is you being suspended for hitting a girl."

"Or a girl crippling him in self-defense." Danny whispered to his friends. Sam was skeptic about Barbara being able to do that but Tucker seemed to believe Danny.

"How dare you accuse me?" Barbara asked in outrage.

"Why else would be here?" The Coach asked.

"To see my boyfriend Danny, of course." Barbara answered and Danny nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, right." The Coach didn't believe her. "Which girl other than the goth would want anything to do with a scrawny boy like Fenton?"

"Hey!" Tucker protested. "There were at least twenty-seven other girls wanting a second date with him!"

"No way, Foley." Dash teased the techno-geek. "True, there might have been one desperate girl who couldn't find anything better but twenty-eight? I bet you're lying!"

"You're on, Dash." Tucker replied.

"If I win, you'll eat this underwear!" Dash said while producing a slightly cleaner underwear than the one Danny had to eat for losing another bet during Halloween.

"Put it back in your pockets, Baxter." The Coach ordered. "There are people trying to eat real food here."

"As real as school food can be, at least." Danny muttered.

"It can't be worse than Bueno Nacho food." Tucker commented. "I bet even Dash's underwear can't."

"We'll discuss the terms of the bet after lunch, Foley." Dash said as he left to join his fellow jocks at their table.

"Is that true?" Barbara asked Danny. "Were there really twenty-seven other girls you could've picked instead of me?"

"Yes." He answered and hoped it didn't sound like he was bragging.

"You got twenty-eight girls wanting you?" Sam was shocked. "Were you a better liar than Tucker?"

"Not every girl is shallow like Paulina." Danny argued.

"Only the cheerleaders." Sam replied.

"Actually, my first date was a cheerleader and the reason I didn't leave before my second date." Danny pointed out.

"You entered without wanting the whole thirty days?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"I've only entered because otherwise Tucker's parents wouldn't let him enter." Danny explained. "If not for Kim Possible, I would've quit after my first date and never met you, Barbara."

"Kim Possible?" Barbara asked in shock. "_The_ Kim Possible?"

"You know her?" Danny was surprised.

"You never watched her on the news?" Barbara asked. "She's the legendary crime fighting teenager who has stopped villains like Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor from taking over the world."

"There are so many superheroes I can't recall all of them." Danny explained. "Most I recall are Justice Leaguers and their allies."

"She was once seen fighting crime alongside Danny Phantom!" Barbara commented, shocking Sam.

"I know! I was there!" Danny told and then remembered people not in the secret might be overhearing him. "Drakken and his henchwoman Shego interrupted our date to steal something she recovered and Kim told me to hide."

"I take it she's one of the two girls who didn't want you." Sam assumed.

"Wrong." Danny replied.

"Why would such an awesome cheerleader settle for a regular boyfriend who stays hidden while she fights bad guys?" Sam asked. "Or why would she need a dating service in the first place?"

"Some guys find it intimidating to have a girlfriend who knows martial arts." Danny explained. "Compound it to the girl in question showing it by fighting supervillains and being known for it and you'll have your answer."

"Stupid sexist pigs." Sam muttered. Guys who didn't feel comfortable around independent women were one kind of people she hated more than she hated cheerleaders.

"I know, right?" Barbara replied. "That's one of my reasons to choose Danny. I fight Kung Fu, judo and I'm learning karate and he's not intimidated by it. He also has a good sense of humor, is a gentleman, and has some unique qualities."

'_Does she know he's Danny Phantom?' She thought in horror. 'I don't think he told her otherwise he would've told us she knew.'_

"Danny, may I get your list of options?" Tucker asked. "I need proof of you having twenty-seven choices other than Barbara to win the bet against Dash."

"I left it at home." Danny answered. "I didn't want to brag to anybody and I don't like using my love life to win bets."

"Not even to make Dash run around wearing only underwear?" Tucker pleaded.

"Well, he kinda deserves it so, I'm okay." Barbara replied.

"Cool!" Danny exclaimed. "Let's go home to get it."

After classes were over and the bet's details were set, Dash, Barbara and Team Phantom went to Fentonworks to get the list. Dash went with them because he didn't trust Tucker not to make a fake list.

"Alright, Foley." Dash begrudgingly said. "You win."

"Woohoo!" Tucker celebrated.

Meanwhile, Barbara was getting acquainted to Danny's family. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and you too, Jasmine." Barbara said.

"You may call me Jazz, Barbara." Jazz replied.

"Okay, Jazz." Barbara replied.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Maddie asked.

"I can't." Barbara answered. "I'm taking a bus back to Gotham and my Dad wants me back home tonight."

"Don't you even have time to see one of my inventions?" Jack eagerly asked.

Barbara then looked at her watch. "I gotta go! Bye!" She then kissed Danny and left.

"Danny, not that I find it wrong on your part but, did you caution her against Dad's inventions?" Jazz asked.

"No, Jazz." Danny answered.

**End chapter.**


	5. In Gotham, Once Again

**Chapter 5: In Gotham, Once Again**

Inside Casper High, all students not in the football team or the cheerleading squad needed signed authorizations from their parents or guardians to go to Gotham City to watch the upcoming game between Casper High and Gotham High. Danny Fenton, like the other students wanting to go to Gotham, got an authorization form from Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, I'm only handing you the form out of legal obligation." Mr. Lancer said. "I have my reservations considering you're not actually going to Gotham for the team. While I think Ms. Tetslaff was overreacting and there's a chance Miss… I don't think I got her surname."

"It's Gordon, Mr. Lancer." Danny said.

"and there's a chance Ms. Gordon really loves you, there's a chance she's just using you to spy on our team. Don't tell her anything." Mr. Lancer ordered.

"Okay." Danny replied and took the form.

"Now please leave, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said. "There are other students wanting forms."

As Danny left, he was surprised to see Tucker and Sam. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" Tucker excitedly asked. "We're going to _Batman's_ home turf!" _'And Sam wants my help with spying on Barbara.'_

"And Gotham is such a dark city I must visit it." Sam added with fake excitement. _'And hopefully learn something bad about Barbara.'_

"And I'll get to see Barbara again." Danny happily exclaimed and left the corridor while being clueless about how Sam felt hearing that.

The three teens then went to their respective homes to get their respective parents' signatures. "Oh, young love." Jack said as he and Maddie signed Danny's form. "Now remember, son. Just because your girlfriend is from the other school, it doesn't mean you must root for her team instead of Casper High's. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Sure, Dad." Danny replied. _'I don't think it'll matter to her but I'd rather cheer for the other team just to spite Dash and the other bullies.'_

"Danny, be careful." Maddie warned her son. "Gotham City is full of criminals. If not for Mr. Lancer's reassurance he'd help Coach Tetslaff keeping an eye on the students, your father and I wouldn't have signed your authorization."

"Okay, Mom." Danny replied.

Meanwhile, Tucker was getting advice from his parents. "Son, stick to the group." His mother Angela Foley said. "Gotham is a crime-ridden city. They even need a wacko wearing a bat costume to protect them."

"Batman's not a wacko!" Tucker frowned.

"Don't use that tone with your mother, Tucker." His father Maurice Foley reprimanded him.

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Sam Manson was receiving bad news. "No!" Jeremy Manson replied. "I won't allow you to go to such a dangerous city."

"And you're probably only wanting to go because the Fenton boy is going as well." Sam's mother Pamela Manson added. "Honestly, your father and I were expecting you'd get over him after he met another girl with bad taste."

"I must protect him from whatever game she's playing with him." Sam protested.

"You're just jealous because he's dating someone who's not you." Her father replied. "Now go to your room and think over it."

She did go to her room but decided to call Danny. _"Sam?"_

"Terrible news, Danny." Sam said. "My parents won't let me go to Gotham. They think it's too dangerous."

"_They have a point, you know."_

"Danny, can't you influence their minds like when you did to make them let me attend gothapalooza?" Sam asked.

"_Sure, I'll be going there." Danny replied. "Bye." He then turned off the phone._

On the next day, the students were readying themselves to enter the buses to Gotham City. Dash was trying (and failing) to score a date. "Please, don't tell me you're still upset at me for not getting tickets for that basketball game?" The bully asked with a pleading tone.

"That and you running around wearing nothing but your underwear." Michelle Lynne Clarke answered.

"It was Fenton and Foley's fault." Dash argued.

"The last time I checked, they didn't force you to enter the bet." Michelle replied.

"How was I supposed to know a loser like Fenton got twenty-eight girls wanting dates with him?" Dash asked. "It sounded too farfetched."

"Fenton probably is more mature than you, not that it says much about him." Michelle retorted.

"Fenton." Dash muttered. "I will…"

"Get into the bus for football players and discuss football strategies with your teammates." Coach Tetslaff declared.

"Yes, Coach." Dash sadly replied and did as ordered.

During the ride, Danny was glad for Sam's presence since he felt it was what kept people from asking dating hints. _'Couldn't they understand I was just myself and treated those girls with respect?'_

Other than that, the journey was uninteresting until they heard the following question from the radio. "What is yellow and has several pairs of eyes?"

A few seconds later, the answer came. "Bat Bait!" A flashing light blinded everyone for a while and, when it ended, the bus with the football players and Coach Tetslaff left.

"Where are the players?" Mikey asked.

"Were they abducted?" Tucker hopefully asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Mr. Lancer replied. "They probably just left without us. Let's keep going to our hotel."

Upon arriving, they learned Mr. Lancer was wrong. Out of concern for the game (and the students, of course), Mr. Lancer called the cops. "So, why didn't you call us back then?" Detective Bullock asked.

"We initially assumed they just went ahead without us, Detective." Mr. Lancer asked.

"So, what was the last thing you remember from before the blinding light?" Bullock asked and Mr. Lancer explained about the riddle. "It seems like the Riddler is back." He commented.

"Don't be so sure, Detective." Batgirl replied as she appeared. "Roland Daggett waged a lot of money against Casper High and it wouldn't be the first time he tries to use one of Gotham's costumed villains as a scapegoat."

"He once stole a cat-themed artifact hoping people would think Catwoman was behind it." Tucker whispered to his friends.

"He also tried to kill Catwoman and me when we got too close to the truth." Batgirl added.

"And he'd still be in Blackgate for it had either of you testified in court." Bullock replied with a glare.

"Anyway, we still have people to find." Detective Renee Montoya said. "Has anyone seen anything that can help pinpoint the location where the disappearance took place?"

"I have." Mr. Lancer replied while raising his hand. "I've seen a sign saying we were fourteen miles away from Gotham City."

"Okay." The cops said as they took notes.

"I'll be looking for them." Batgirl said. "Bye."

"Wait." Bullock ordered. "Where's Batman? Not that I'd rather have another crazed vigilante nearby but…"

"He's trying to bust a drug ring operating at the south side." Batgirl explained and left.

"At least she's not abrupt like the other bat." Bullock commented.

After the students and Mr. Lancer were released from questioning, Detectives Bullock and Montoya reported their findings to Commissioner Gordon. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's the Riddler's doing, Commish." Bullock answered.

"And I think it could be Daggett." Montoya replied.

"I probably shouldn't be asking it but, did you take a good look at the Fenton boy?" The Commissioner asked.

"Seems like an okay guy." Montoya commented.

"Too skinny in my opinion." Bullock said with disdain. "I don't know what your daughter sees in him. She probably wants you to think an ex-boyfriend of hers wasn't that bad after all." He said and then took another bite of his donut.

"By your standards, who besides Santa Claus and Oliver Hardy isn't too skinny?" Montoya teasingly asked.

"Just go look for clues to the missing students, okay?" Gordon asked in frustration.

Meanwhile, once Danny and Tucker were alone in their hotel room, Danny went ghost. "Tucker, cover for me if someone tries to call." He asked and left. As he flew around, he noticed the Batjet flying next to him. "Batgirl?"

"Danny, I knew it was a matter of time you'd show up." Batgirl said and gave him a communicator. "Luckily Batman decided he'd not need the jet for the drug bust."

"It's your town." He commented. "What do we do?"

"You'll lead the way to the crime scene and then we'll see." She replied.

"So, any chances we'll sit together while watching the game?" Danny asked as they flew.

"Yes." Batgirl answered. "Unlike Kim Possible, I have a secret identity to protect so I didn't become a cheerleader even after she increased my respect for cheerleading."

After they arrived, they started looking around. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Danny asked.

"Tire marks leaving the road." Batgirl answered. "Unless whoever abducted those students can fly and is strong enough to carry them all, their bus will have left marks for us to follow."

"Good thinking, Batgirl." Danny replied.

"I found them!" Barbara exclaimed after a few minutes. Following the marks, both heroes seemingly reached a dead end as they found a mountain.

"I got it!" Danny said and turned himself intangible and invisible. "As I thought." He said after entering and leaving. "It's a secret entrance."

"How do _I_ get in?" Batgirl asked.

"If you don't mind, I can make both of us intangible but you'd better hold me firmly if you're willing to go through that." Danny suggested and she accepted it. Following the tunnel, they found the bus and saw several thugs surrounding them. "Can you use your intangibility to get them out?" Batgirl asked.

"Not all of them at once." Danny answered. "I'd need something to distract them."

"Or someone." Batgirl replied. "Just phase yourself into the bus and let me handle the distraction."

A few punches and kicks later, the jocks were amazed with Batgirl. "Wow!" Kwan exclaimed. "She's awesome!"

"I agree." Danny replied as he phased himself inside the bus.

"Phantom!" All jocks and the driver exclaimed.

"Shhhh." He asked. "I can get you guys out but one at a time."

"Me first! Me first!" Everyone shouted.

Danny decided to approach Kwan first. "Keep holding and stay silent until I release you." Danny instructed the jock. He took Kwan to a point where the bad guys couldn't see them. "Wait here while Batgirl and I rescue the others." Danny said and Kwan nodded. As Danny returned to the bus, he noticed Batgirl already knocked down the mooks. "I guess there's no need for distractions any longer." He commented.

"Still not intimidated?" Barbara teasingly asked and then pointed to a device next to the bus door. "That must be what allowed the villains to control the bus."

Taking the cue, Danny phased it out and released everyone. "There. Run away before…" A gate then closed with only Kwan outside.

"Before something like this happens?" Someone wearing a mostly green suit with details in purple and a just as purple mask maliciously asked.

"The Riddler?" Batgirl asked upon recognizing the villain. "And to think I suspected Daggett was up to another frame up." She then saw the villain next to him. "Black Manta? I guess you _did_ join the Legion of Doom as Batman deduced."

"Well, two on two is a fair fight." Danny commented as he revealed himself to the two villains.

"Two on two?" Black Manta maliciously asked his literal partner-in-crime. "Would you look at that, Riddler? They think they're the only side in this case to bring a ghost."

"What're you talking about?" Danny asked and then felt his ghost sense. He readied himself for any of his ghostly enemies but, to his surprise, the ghost that phased himself in didn't look like any ghost (friend, enemy or neutral) he ever met before. Unlike these other ghosts, the newcomer was dressed like a British Lord from ancient times and even wore a monocle. Also unlike any other ghosts Danny met before, this one was invisible but wore visible clothes.

Unlike Danny, Batgirl recognized the ghost. "You?"

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Lamento, sem reação deles sobre isso neste capítulo. Quanto à Sam, você me deu uma ideia brilhante. Entretanto, acho que seu comentário está incompleto. Creio que você queria colocar alguma coisa além da letra "y" entre "Dann" e "Batgirl". ****Algum motivo especial para repetir o comentário duas semanas depois?**


	6. Phantom vs Gentleman

**Chapter 6: Phantom vs. Gentleman**

"Craddock?" Batgirl asked in surprise.

"Do you know him?" Danny asked.

"Danny Phantom, this is James Craddock, the Gentleman Ghost." Barbara introduced the two ghosts to each other. "Craddock, this is Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park."

"You said it, Batgirl." Dash whispered and then directed his attention to Dale. "Do you think Phantom's got her phone number?"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Phantom." Craddock politely replied. "You may call me Gentleman Jim."

"Nice to meet you too, Jim." Danny decided to play along somewhat with Craddock's politeness game.

"_Gentleman_ Jim, if you please." Craddock corrected the halfa.

"_Gentleman_ Jim. Now would you please stay out of the way while I rescue those people?" Danny asked, deciding he had nothing to lose.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Phantom, but I'm afraid I must refuse." Craddock replied while drawing a gun. "Now, if you'd be so kind to give up so I won't need to waste any bullets on you."

"Uh, you know I'm also a ghost, right?" Danny asked, amazed at the idea someone's trying to hurt him with bullets. _'Then again, Superman also has met his quota of bad guys who hoped to hurt him that way.'_

"Phantom, I'm afraid those bullets are made of Nth metal." Batgirl commented.

"You're correct, milady." Craddock commented back.

"The what metal?" Danny asked in confusion even if the context should've made it clear even to clueless people.

"Nth metal is one of the few things known for being able to hurt ghosts." Batgirl warned Danny.

"That is correct." Craddock added. "So, are you willing to heed my warning, Mr. Phantom."

"Not a chance, Craddock." Danny replied, no longer wanting to be polite with the so-called Gentleman.

"Well, if you don't care about your own existence, I must remind you that Nth metal bullets work on the living as much as normal bullets do." Craddock reminded Danny and pointed his gun at the bus. Danny quickly blasted it out of his hand. "Nice shot, Mr. Phantom." Craddock genuinely said. "I didn't know you had that power."

Meanwhile, Black Manta and the Riddler tried to grab the fallen gun but Batgirl used a grappling hook to pull it away.

"Do you mean you don't?" Danny mockingly asked.

"That's correct, Mr. Phantom." Craddock confessed. "I only have… another gun!" He said and fired a shot at Danny, who blocked the bullet with a ghost shield but it somehow still hurt him. "Wow. That Nth metal thing hurts." Danny commented.

Meanwhile, Batgirl was trying to shoot Craddock but Black Manta and the Riddler kept trying to steal the gun from her.

"Are you ready to give up now, Mr. Phantom?" Craddock asked without losing the politeness he held as a reason to call himself a Gentleman.

"Never!" Danny shouted and shot a blast but Craddock dodged. Craddock tried to shoot Danny again but the halfa kept flying away. Danny's plan was to make Craddock run out of bullets, assuming the Gentleman Ghost didn't have the power to reload his gun but Batgirl managed take advantage of the fact Craddock was floating in one place to hit him with a bullet, which rendered his white outfit black and made him visible. Craddock quickly recovered but the shot gave Danny enough time to hit him with a blast. Danny then sucked Craddock into a Fenton Thermos.

"What runs fast and knows when to make an exit?" The Riddler asked. "We!" He and Black Manta then started to run. They opened the door that was closed so nobody but Kwan would escape and found several cops. "You're under arrest." Detective Bullock said.

"How did you know where to find us, Detective Bullock?" Danny asked.

"That kid you helped escape told us where… Hey! How do you know my name?"

"I told him." Batgirl quickly replied to cover up Danny's blunder.

"Whatever." Bullock dismissed the matter. "Are there any criminals other than those knocked down punks?"

"The Gentleman Ghost has been captured into Danny Phantom's thermos." Batgirl answered.

"I don't wanna know." Bullock said. "You both just leave before I regret letting you do so.

Danny then used his intangibility to fly away with Batgirl. "So, what'll you do with Craddock, Danny?" Batgirl asked.

"The same thing I do with every ghost captured into a Thermos, Batgirl." Danny answered. "Send him back to the Ghost Zone."

"Danny, I don't think he's been there before or that he can ever be." Batgirl hesitantly commented.

"Why not?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Craddock was a highwayman back in the 19th Century until a gunslinger known as Nighthawk killed him." Batgirl explained. "Because of that, his soul cannot leave the earthly plane until his killer's does."

"Highwayman? That explains his guns." Danny commented and then realized something. "Wait a minute. If he's from the 19th Century, shouldn't his killer be already…"

"Unfortunately, Nighthawk is the reincarnation of Egypt's Prince Khufu, who's bound to keep reincarnating and to never pass on due to his prolonged exposure to Nth metal." Batgirl explained. "I'm not sure how it'll affect the chances of having him sent to the Ghost Zone. Do you mind just keeping Craddock locked inside this Thermos until I consult Batman on this matter?"

"I wouldn't be able to send him to the Ghost Zone before returning to Amity Park anyway." Danny replied. After that conversation ended, Danny returned to the hotel and told his friends about his adventure with the Legion. Talking to Tucker was easy because they were sharing a room but Sam had to be included through the Fenton Phones. "So, you actually met Gentleman Jim?" Sam asked with more excitement than usual from her.

"You've heard of him?" Danny was surprised.

"I'm a goth." She explained. "Gentleman Jim is said to have gotten his first horse as a gift from the ghosts of highwaymen from the 17th Century." She said and then repeated what Batgirl explained about Craddock.

"Actually, the bit about ghosts from the 17th Century was the only thing Batgirl didn't tell me." Danny explained.

"Too trivial for the moment." Tucker commented. "There are more important things to discuss."

"True." Sam agreed. "Danny has yet to tell what became of Gentleman Jim and the other villains."

"No!" Tucker replied. "Danny, did you get Batgirl's phone number?"

"Tucker!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Tucker asked like he's not doing anything wrong. "Since Batman won't give us even his autograph, we need another DeeceeCom County hero's number for emergencies unless Danny's got Supergirl's and/or Starfire's numbers. Either way, it'd be a good fallback plan if things between Velma and me don't work. Of course, Danny gets first pick in case of also needing a fallback plan because he saw them first."

"No wonder only one girl wanted a second date with you." Danny replied and Sam agreed.

"Tucker, you shouldn't treat girls like leftover goods." Sam said. "Sexism aside, having one of those superheroines' numbers would be good." _'And they would be people I'd be comfortable losing Danny to even if I don't like Supergirl's color scheme and Starfire seems to be so sickly sweet.'_

Wanting to dodge the subject, Danny mentioned Batgirl's warning. "So, are we meeting Batman again?" Tucker eagerly asked.

"Probably." Danny answered.

The conversation was interrupted by a bellhop telling Danny and Tucker they and the other students should go to the lobby to welcome the rescued ones.

"It was fantastic!" Dash exclaimed. "We got to see Danny Phantom _and_ Batgirl in action! They fought so well together! I think they're a couple."

"Liar!" Paulina shrieked in protest. "Phantom is mine!"

"Really?" Barbara maliciously asked as she showed up. "What's like dating a ghost?"

"We never exactly had any dates but I know it's just a matter of time." Paulina proudly declared.

"Don't pay attention to her, Barbara!" Danny told his girlfriend with a hint of desperation. "She's just a crazy fangirl!"

"You're just jealous because Danny Phantom's got the heart of a hot cheerleader, Fenton." Dash commented. Dale and Kwan laughed at Dash's comment.

"In case you've forgotten, Dash, there was a cheerleader among the twenty-seven girls Danny could've chosen instead of Barbara?" Tucker maliciously asked.

"There must be something wrong with her if she wanted a second date with Fenton." Dale said. "She was probably possessed by the same ghost who possessed Paulina."

"What?" Barbara asked.

"Paulina was possessed by a ghost who wanted to use me to make her boyfriend jealous and used my secret to blackmail me into playing along." Danny whispered to Barbara. "That was before I entered the dating service."

"Okay, Danny." Barbara whispered back.

"Please, students." Mr. Lancer got their attention. "We have no time for this now. Please go to your rooms."

As the students obeyed him, Dash talked to his friends. "Guys, did you see how worried Fenton was when his girlfriend heard about Paulina and Phantom?" He asked them.

"Yeah." Kwan answered and both he and Dale nodded. "Odd, isn't it?"

"No, Kwan." Dash replied with a solemn expression. "Actually, things are starting to make sense."

Meanwhile, the captured villains were being interrogated. "For the last time, what did you want with those students?" Detective Bullock asked.

"I'm not telling until Batman tells me how he escaped my death trap!" The Riddler defiantly replied.

"I'll tell everything you want!" Black Manta desperately said. "Just keep him away from me!"

"Traitor!" The Riddler muttered.

"Alright, punk." Bullock said. "Start by telling what the Legion of Doom wanted with those students."

"With Danny Phantom befriending the Bat-family, the Legion decided it was time to have a ghost of our own." Black Manta explained. "The students were bait to lure Phantom and force him to fight Craddock."

"And hopefully to force Batman to tell me how he escaped." The Riddler added.

"I kept my part of the deal now keep yours!" Black Manta demanded. "I can't put up with his obsession!"

Bullock motioned to a pair of uniformed cops to take Riddler to a cell. "What about Daggett?"

"Who?" Black Manta asked in confusion.

"Roland Daggett, the guy said to have waged a big deal of money against the visiting team." Bullock stated. "Are you saying he had nothing to do with this mess?"

"Exactly, detective." Black Manta answered.

"Whatever." Bullock grumbled and then addressed other cops. "Take this trash to a cell away from the Riddler's."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Team Phantom was resuming their conversation. "So, you're saying Batman will probably come." Tucker asked with a smile. "Would he be more willing to finally give me an autograph?"

"Tucker, how can you think of autographs when we have a ghost to deal with?" Sam asked with a scolding tone.

"Jim's already inside a Fenton Thermos." Tucker reassured his friends. "There's time to talk about autographs."

"Each moment Batman spends thinking about this is a time he could be working on another crime." Danny argued. "Don't you remember what Batgirl said about a drug ring? We don't know which crime Batman will NOT be investigating while he's helping us with it."

"Yeah but at least he should leave a contact number since you have worked with at least three superheroines." Tucker argued back. "I know Supergirl and Batgirl didn't meet you through he dating service but Starfire did. No offence to Barbara but, what does she have that Starfire doesn't? True, both girls are beautiful but Starfire is an alien Princess whose powers make her a match for _Superman_! Were you feeling insecure because of your lack of popularity as Danny Fenton?"

"I just happen to prefer Barbara, Tucker." Danny answered he agreed Tucker wasn't completely off-mark about how he felt regarding the idea of someone like him dating Starfire. "Good night."

"Good night, Danny." Both Tucker and Sam replied.

In the next morning, in Beverly Hills, three High School girls were minding their own businesses when a giant tube sucked them and they landed inside an office with another girl their age and an almost bald man.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: At first, I thought about using the origin the Gentleman Ghost was given in "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" without mentioning the time travel but then I decided to use the basic aspects of his comic book origin, which I only know from reading the Wikipedia file about Craddock.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Estou grato pela ajuda mas não creio que a Sam suspeitaria uma coisa dessas da Batgirl. Talvez da Bárbara antes de saber que ela é a Batgirl. Quanto a como os estudantes e os professores vão saber que ela é a filha do Comissário, eu já tenho planos mas não darei spoiler.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (guest): Lancer and Tetslaff suspect Barbara. I'm not saying anything about the other teachers. Yet. As for safety risk, the teams that visit Amity Park have to worry about ghost attacks so they're practically even. No cheeseheads. Just a fanfic author who doesn't know which state Gotham City is in. Or so a certain merc would say. Are there no interstate championships?**


	7. Another Date

**Chapter 7: Another Date**

"Really, Dash?" Kwan asked in disbelief. "It's Fenton we're talking about."

"Nothing else makes sense, Kwan." Dash replied. "But we're ending this right now."

"Yeah!" Both Dale and Kwan cheered.

Another player showed up at their room. "Guys, Coach Tetslaff wants us for practice."

"We're ending this after practice." Dash corrected himself and Dale and Kwan redid their cheering.

Meanwhile, at Jerry's office, Jerry was addressing the girls. "Girls, this is Roland Daggett, former CEO of the now bankrupt Daggett Industries. Daggett waged a lot in the victory of Gotham High's football team against Casper High's. Daggett's company went bankrupt when he tried to use stray animals to spread a plague so he could make a lot of money selling a cure and that's why W.O.O.H.P. doesn't want him to be powerful again. I want you to look for evidence of anything illegal he does to win the bet and then arrest him or at least neutralize whatever dirty scheme he has."

"Yes, Jerry." The girls replied.

"Unfortunately, Alex can't go because Danny Fenton is one of the Casper High students visiting Gotham City for the occasion and might recognize her." Jerry explained.

"Impossible!" Alex exclaimed. "He's not interested in sports other than bowling!"

"His chosen girl attends Gotham High." Jerry said and Samantha, Clover and Alex understood. "Sam, Clover, since Alex can't go with you, Britney will."

Back in Gotham City, Barbara was giving Danny a private tour while Tucker and Sam were following them. "Sam, don't you think you're blowing things out of proportion?" The techno geek asked.

"You should have thought about that before talking Danny into entering that dating service." Sam argued.

"No, Sam." Tucker replied. "_You_ should've thought about that before reusing to admit…" He then noticed her glare. "Never mind." _'She can be scarier than Batman.'_

Unbeknownst to them, Barbara noticed the two amateur spies. _'I won't say anything because they're Danny's friends but they'd better stop before Batman decides to intervene.'_ She and Danny entered a movie theater.

"Tucker, I hope you're ready to pay for our tickets." Sam said.

"No way!" He protested. "You're the one who dragged me here. Not to mention that you're…" He saw Sam glaring at him. "I'll pay my ticket and you'll pay yours."

"Whatever." The goth conceded and they entered, unaware that they weren't the only teenagers spying on Danny and Barbara.

After the movie, Barbara took Danny to another place for a snack. On their way, he noticed an abandoned building. "Daggett Industries?" Danny asked. "That's the company that went bankrupt after the animal-spread plague scandal, right?"

"Right, Danny." Barbara confirmed.

"So, is it true that Daggett waged on the outcome of the football game?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny." Barbara answered.

"So, how would Batman and his Bat-family feel if Danny Phantom showed up and foiled Daggett's scheme?" Danny asked with a suggestive smile that unknowingly made Sam and Tucker wonder if Barbara knew Danny's secret.

"Well, I'd have to be Batgirl to know for sure but I'd guess he'd become even more worried it'd attract his enemies to Gotham City." Barbara replied with an inside joke tone that confused Danny's friends.

"Really?" Danny asked with skepticism.

"Yes." Barbara answered. "Why do you think Superman stays out of Gotham?"

"I never thought about that before. I just assumed he focused on Metropolis whenever there were no world-wide emergencies." Danny explained. _'After all, Superman could've stopped several crimes if he came to Gotham once in a while. Then again, the idea of Skulker coming after me does seem to be a good reason Phantom shouldn't appear in Gotham very often.'_

"Really?" Barbara asked. "I thought a ghost going after Phantom in Bellwood would've made you understand."

It took a few seconds but Danny figured out what Barbara was talking about. "Actually, I was dating a girl from Bellwood back then thanks to the dating service and because of that I witnessed the battle." He explained. He knew there was no need to lie to Barbara but, since they were in her turf and she was acting like she's not Batgirl in spite of him knowing the truth, he decided to play along and pretend he's not Danny Phantom. "Technus, as Phantom called the other ghost, was actually hoping to steal tech somewhere Phantom wouldn't be around to stop him and was surprised at Phantom's presence."

"Well, Supergirl once came to Gotham to catch a criminal from Metropolis so I'm giving Phantom the benefit of the doubt." Barbara commented.

Danny briefly wondered if he should tell about his meeting with Supergirl but decided against it not only because he didn't want to speak of his other dates more than needed but also because he didn't know if they knew each other's identities.

"Look!" Barbara pointed at a restaurant. "That's where I'm taking you."

"Yak in a Box?" Danny asked. "I never heard of this place before."

"They opened a restaurant here recently." She explained.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam were still stalking them until a cop showed up. "Stalkers!"

Thinking quickly, Sam grabbed Tucker for a fake out session similar to one she and Danny once used to trick Valerie. "Sorry, I thought you were stalking the other couple." The cop said and left.

"You owe me, Sam." Tucker said.

"Consider it compensation for setting Danny into that dating service." Sam replied.

"Then we're even and I'm leaving." Tucker said and ran away before she could say anything else.

Unbeknownst to them, three girls were inside Daggett's abandoned building and one of them was watching the visitors from Amity Park. "That's definitely the TooFineTucker Mandy whined about." Clover commented. "If so, I no longer blame her."

"Clover!" Samantha replied with a scolding tone. "We're not here for this! We're here to find evidence of Roland Daggett's criminal activities."

"Inside this abandoned building?" Clover scoffed. "I don't think we'll see any signs of Daggett here."

"Wrong, Clover." Britney replied as she looked outside the office they're currently in. "He's coming." Surprised, the spies simply left through a window and waited on the roof while the listening devices they left behind worked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be here, boss?" Germs asked Daggett. "What'll you say if somebody catches you?"

"Since I still own this place, I can say I'm evaluating it to decide if I accept Warren Powers' offer or not, Germs." Daggett answered with a tone that suggested Germs was being stupid for asking that question. "Now, did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, Sir." Germs answered. "I've added steroids to Dash Baxter's juice but I don't understand. I thought you wanted his team to lose."

"Exactly." Daggett was proud of himself for his brilliance. "I can't poison my adversaries or use steroids to improve the local team's players but once Dash Baxter returns to his hotel room and drinks his tainted juice, the Ravens will be disqualified and I win the bet."

"I hope so because just thinking about that boy's laundry gives me nausea." Germs commented. "It's so dirty."

Upon hearing and recording it, the girls reported it to Jerry. "Good work, girls." He said. "Now get that juice before a civilian touches it."

Meanwhile, Danny and Barbara were eating at Yak in a Box. "This is great!" Danny commented. "I wonder who came up with this idea."

"A couple of immigrants who came from Ustinkistan five decades ago, Danny." Barbara answered.

"I thought they came from Zoravia." Danny said.

"The Eastern European Kingdom copied by the town of Fountain Park, Illinois?" Barbara asked.

Before Danny had a chance to answer, Dash, Kwan and Dale showed up. "Stop right there, Fenton!" Dash ordered. "I know your secret!"

"What?" Danny fearfully asked. _'Did he figure out I'm Danny Phantom?'_

"I've seen how you reacted when Paulina claimed Phantom as hers in front of your girl, Fenturd." Dash declared. _'On, ho. He did find out.'_ "You tricked her into thinking you're Danny Phantom!"

"It's a lie! I'm not…" Danny quickly replied until it clicked in what Dash said. "What?"

"You heard me, Fenton." Dash replied. "I don't know how you tricked her but it's obvious she must think you're Danny Phantom. You probably tricked the other 27 girls as well. Especially the crime-fighting cheerleader who doesn't need superpowers or a secret identity to be a hero."

"He doesn't need to be a superhero to be my boyfriend." Barbara defended her boyfriend. "Unlike you, he's a nice guy who doesn't need to belittle others to feel good about himself."

Sam Manson, who was hiding in a corner to avoid being seen by Danny and Barbara, was amazed at Barbara's attitude and as shocked as Danny about how close Dash came to learning Danny's secret. Sam also believed Dash got it right about Barbara figuring out Danny's secret even if the bully thought the redhead was falling for a lie.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." Dash said with a frown.

"No, you're the lucky one since it means I cannot hit you in self-defense." Barbara teasingly replied.

"Fine, you asked for it." Dash tried to sock Barbara but she used a judo move on him and he's the one who got hurt.

"Stop right there, punk." Detective Bullock ordered Dash. Another cop then approached Barbara. "Did this delinquent hurt you, Ms. Gordon?"

"Hey!" Dash protested while wincing. "She's the delinquent and _I_ am the victim. Tell them, Fenton!"

"Dash Baxter is a school bully my girlfriend had to hit in self-defense, Detective." Danny stated.

"Take that back, Fenton, or you'll suffer." Dale threatened.

"Witness coercion is a crime, punk." Detective Bullock replied. "You're under arrest!"

"Don't you understand, Sir?" Dash pleaded. "Fenton and Gordon are the troublemakers!"

"Don't you dare call the Commish's daughter a troublemaker." Bullock ordered, showing the bullies how much of a trouble they're in. He then turned his attention to Kwan. "You'd better call your teacher before I find a reason to arrest you as well."

"Yes, Sir." Kwan fearfully replied and left.

"What about that girl?" Bullock asked while pointing at Sam.

"She's just worried about her friend." Barbara reassured Bullock. "Which explains why she came to a place like this in spite of being a vegan."

"Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam protested while drinking her soda.

Bullock then approached the cashier. "Yak meat is better than I expected. If you start serving donuts, I might become a regular."

"Probably the reason this place will _never_ sell donuts." Barbara whispered to Danny, who chuckled at her joke.

"Alright, punks." Bullock addressed the arrestees. "You have the right to remain silent. If you waive it, everything you say might, and _will_ be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney during your questioning. If you can't afford a lawyer, the court will waste taxpayer's money on one. Do you understand these rights?"

"Y-yes." Both bullies answered.

"Do you wanna talk to me?" Bullock asked.

"No!" Dash quickly answered and Dale, unsure of what to do, played along and also refused.

"Good." Bullock grunted. "Because minors need a parent or guardian around during questioning and I've got no time for bull."

"He should watch his language." Danny whispered to Barbara.

"Who said he didn't?" She teasingly asked in reply.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Just' don't stand between him and his donuts." She replied and he laughed.

"By the way, do you know someplace other than the hotel where I can spend the night?" Danny asked. "I'm afraid of staying anywhere near Kwan and the other non-arrested A-Listers."

"Well, you're a key witness on a case of attempted assault on the Police Commissioner's daughter." Barbara stated with a suggestive smile. "You could stay at our home or somewhere else under witness protection."

"Good!" He exclaimed. _'Even if her Dad puts me in prison, it's still better than what the A-Listers would do.'_

After everyone else left, Sam returned to the hotel and told Tucker about the incident. "Wow!" Tucker was amazed. "She not only put Dash in his place but also got him and Dale arrested! Forget about Batman! I want _her_ autograph now!"

"Tucker, we have something more urgent to worry about now." Sam scolded her friend. "Don't you remember how she and Danny spoke of Phantom and Batgirl?"

"Yeah, I also noticed something odd on how they mentioned the two heroes." Tucker answered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"I think so, Sam." Tucker answered and both teens started a phrase with "Barbara Gordon is…" but while Tucker ended his with "…Batgirl!", Sam ended hers with "…blackmailing Danny!"

"What?" Both Tucker and Sam asked each other. They tried to answer at the same time but neither could understand the other. "I'll go first." Sam declared. "Tucker, Barbara Gordon must've learned some police technique and used it to learn Danny's secret. She's blackmailing our friend with it!"

"Are you crazy?" Tucker asked. "From what I figured out, she's Batgirl and she and Danny know each other's secrets."

"That's even crazier than Bruce Wayne being Batman, Tucker." Sam replied.

**End chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yak in the Box and Ustinkistan are a business and a nation from "The Fairly OddParents", a cartoon I don't own.**

**Disclaimer 2: Zoravia and Fountain Park are locations from "Princess Natasha", another cartoon I don't own.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leonardo for suggesting Sam jumping to the conclusion that Barbara is blackmailing Danny with his secret identity.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (guest): Thanks. Well, Danny crossed over into a verse featuring an element ghosts are vulnerable to so I eventually came up with a way to introduce Danny to this element. As for Tucker, he _is_ "Too Fine" after all. Well, in "Danny and Kara", Sam practically lost all hope upon learning her rival is Supergirl. As for super explosions, I still haven't decided when Sam will learn Tucker got it right.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Lamento desapontá-lo, mas nada de Alex em Gotham City.**

**Answer to Guest: No spoilers.**


	8. To Protect a Friend

**Chapter 8: To Protect a Friend**

"Well, that would explain a few things about Robin's uniform." Tucker commented while remembering the first Boy Wonder's first appearance.

"Care to elabo… don't matter." Sam replied. "We have to figure out whatever proof she has on Danny and destroy it."

"Well, Bruce Wayne's first ward came from a family that used to wear a similar outfit for their…"

"Shut up, Tucker." Sam demanded. "We must break into her house to find her blackmail material or at least find something to use as counter-blackmail material."

"No way!" Tucker frowned and shook his head 'no'. "You already got us to fake date. If Velma gets word about me getting arrested for breaking into another girl's place…"

"I'll give you 20 bucks." She offered.

"No!" He replied.

"50 bucks!" She raised her offer.

"No!" He hesitated a little but still refused. "Sam, you need help and not the kind you're asking from me."

"I'm not crazy!" She shouted.

"If you're so sure Barbara isn't Batgirl, how about asking for her help against Barbara?" Tucker suggested even if just to see how Sam would react.

"Good idea but I hope she doesn't get Batman involved." Sam replied. "Barbara doesn't deserve to be dropped to death even if she's blackmailing my… _our_ friend."

"Or, we could let Jazz in and ask for her advice." Tucker said, realizing she was really liking the idea of getting a superheroine involved with her obsession with Danny.

"We can't." Sam replied. "Because Danny requested police protection against the bullies, they extended it to her on the grounds that she's his sister."

"Lucky girl." Tucker muttered. "Why couldn't Danny remember us?"

"Sam, it's late and I want to sleep." Tucker complained. "Can't we leave this for tomorrow?"

"Alright, Tucker." She begrudgingly said and went to her room. She then phoned Jazz's cell phone.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Who's there?" Sam asked with a mix of confusion and anger. "I thought I'd called Jasmine Fenton's cell phone."

"I'm intercepting all calls to Jasmine Fenton or her brother for as long as they're under police protection." The man explained. "Who's calling?"

"Sam Manson." She answered. "May I please talk to her now, Officer…"

"Gordon." The man answered. "Commissioner Gordon."

"On a second thought, I'll call her later." Sam said in fear Gordon would listen to the conversation. "Bye."

Worried about it, the Commissioner decided to consult Jazz on the matter. Fortunately, he agreed to shelter the Fenton siblings at his home. Barbara was adjusting her room so both she and Jazz could sleep there when he entered. "Dad!" Barbara exclaimed in disapproval. "Did you forget I'm no longer the only girl here?"

"Sorry, Princess." He replied. "Ms. Fenton, may I speak to you?"

"What's wrong, Sir?" Jazz asked.

"Ms. Fenton, a Samantha Manson called you but gave up after I identified myself." He stated. "Would you know why?"

"Oh, Sam probably wanted to ask me to find some dirt on your daughter." Jazz answered.

"Danny is the only one at Casper High who doesn't know Sam Manson has a crush on him." Barbara explained upon seeing her father's confused expression.

"Okay." He replied. "Good night."

He then went downstairs to talk to Danny. "Are you comfortable, Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes, Commissioner." Danny replied. "And you may call me Danny."

"Now, Danny, I know I probably shouldn't be talking about this until we stop offering you and your sister protection but, what're your intentions towards my daughter?" The Commissioner asked.

'_Perhaps I should've let the bullies get me.' Danny thought._ "Sir, I want a serious relationship and hopefully, if we're still dating by the time we finish college, marriage." He answered and hoped it was the right answered.

"Good answer." Commissioner Gordon sternly replied. "Now, you'd better not harm my daughter or you'll be begging for jail by the time she'd done retaliating."

"Dad, don't scare my boyfriend." She mock scolded him.

"Sorry, Princess." He replied. Afterwards, the Fenton teens and the Gordons went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was at the Precinct trying to get Dash and Dale released. "Please, Casper High needs them to win the game."

"That's no excuse for them to do what they did, Lancer." Detective Bullock replied. "And besides, the Commish would be very upset if I let them out."

"Detective Bullock, I understand the Commissioner wants to protect his daughter but she's blowing it out of proportion." Lancer pleaded.

"The Fenton boy doesn't think like that." Bullock argued.

"He's a troublemaker and the arrestees are football stars." Lancer argued. "Especially Mr. Baxter."

"A typical teacher who favors athletes." Bullock commented in disgust. "Newsflash, Lancer. Those punks probably wouldn't be in this situation if you taught them right from wrong."

"I waged a whole month's pay on this game." Lancer pleaded.

"Not in this state, I hope, since it's illegal here." Bullock replied.

"I'll share my winnings with you if you release them!" Lancer was desperate.

"That's it, you're under arrest for attempting to bribe a Police Detective!" Bullock had enough of Lancer's idiocy and read the latter's rights. "And the education board will know about your bet!"

The next day, the Gotham Gators were easily defeating the Casper Ravens. "And Chip Shreck scores another touchdown!" A commentator announced. "The score is now Gators – 41; Ravens – 14." An extra point is scored. "Correction: The Gators now have 4_2_ points instead of 41."

"With the way this Shreck guy scores, the Ravens would lose even if Dash and Dale were playing." Danny commented to Barbara.

"Well, since we already know the Gators will win anyway, would you please buy more popcorn?" Barbara asked.

With the non-arrested players at the field, he felt it safe. "Sure." He replied. "Just guard my place and my soda, please."

"Sure, Danny." Barbara replied.

"That's our chance, Tucker!" Sam exclaimed upon seeing Danny leave his seat. "We'll talk to him and see what Barbara wants with him."

"She just wants a nice boyfriend, Sam." Tucker replied. "And perhaps a superhero to fight alongside Batgirl." He added in a whisper.

"Aren't you going with me?" Sam asked.

"And miss this?" Tucker asked in reply and smiled. "No way! Those jerks are losing so badly they'll no longer be able to get away with picking on us!"

"At least call me if _she_ also leaves before Danny returns." Sam ordered and left. Looking around, she found Danny at the popcorn stand. "Danny?"

"Sam?"

"Danny, how're you doing?" She asked, happy to see her friend and secret crush again. "Did Gordon threaten you?"

"He's just the typical overprotective Dad, Sam." Danny tried to reassure his friend. "He's like _your_ Dad except that _his_ daughter doesn't want just friendship with me."

Sam frowned and muttered "Clueless" but it seemed Danny didn't hear her. "Actually, I meant Barbara. What's she blackmailing you for?"

"What?"

"She knows your secret and is using it to blackmail you, right?" Sam asked. "That's why a beautiful girl like her wants you, right?"

Danny frowned but had something more urgent that calling Sam out. "Do you really think she has to know my secret to like me? You sound like Dash and how do you even suspect she knows?"

"First of all, don't you compare me to jerks like Dash." She angrily demanded and then hesitated before continuing. "Tucker and I overheard you and Barbara and then figured out she knows."

Danny was even angrier now. "You and Tucker _spied_ on us?" He asked.

"It was for your own good!" Sam argued.

"Does Tucker also think she's blackmailing me?" Danny asked.

"No." Sam frowned. "For some reason, he thinks she's _Batgirl_. Could you believe it?"

"No comments, Sam." Danny said upon recovering from the shock. "Now, if you excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for this popcorn and I'll be grateful if you and your fellow stalker stop playing with those theories."

"I'm trying to protect you!" She protested but Danny ignored her and kept walking.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked his girlfriend upon returning.

"Nature called her." Barbara answered and then took her popcorn. "Thanks."

"Uh, Barbara. I'm afraid my friends figured out you know my secret." Danny whispered to her.

"Well, it's your secret so, I don't mind them knowing I know." She commented.

"Don't take offence, but Sam thinks you're blackmailing me." Danny hesitantly explained.

"Wow, I know she loves you but she's desperate for an excuse to hate me." Barbara commented back.

"Barbara, Sam and I are just friends." Danny said and was interrupted by another Chip Shreck touchdown. "So, it's 49-14 now." Danny commented after another extra point was scored.

"49-17 actually." Barbara corrected her boyfriend. "Your school scored three points while you were away."

"There's another issue: the secret you trusted me with? Tucker seems to have figured it out." Danny fearfully said.

"How?" Barbara asked with a tone that made Danny fear she suspected he told them.

"I don't know how to tell this, but they spied on our date." Danny explained.

"Yeah, I figured out this much back then but I didn't know either of them would be that smart." She replied. _'Even if I should since Jack Fenton figured out Batman's identity.'_

"What?" Danny replied in confusion.

"Danny, I knew they were following us." Barbara said. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin things between you and them."

"Okay." Danny sadly replied.

Jazz then returned. "What did I miss?"

After the game, Danny, Jazz and Barbara were approached by Commissioner James Gordon and Jack and Maddie Fenton. "Mom? Dad?" Danny and Jazz asked.

"Commissioner Gordon called, kids." Maddie explained. "After what he told us, we decided to take you home right now."

"It's their right as your parents." The Commissioner explained to Danny and Jazz and then redirected his attention to the Fenton parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'll still need your son to come back to testify."

"Just let us know the date, Sir." Jack told the Commissioner.

"An official notification shall be sent by mail, Mr. Fenton." Commissioner Gordon stated. "By the way, I'd be glad if your son testified during the bail hearing."

"Anything to keep bullies out of the way, Commissioner Gordon."

After it was settled, the Fentons left Gotham City and Danny told his family about Tucker and Sam's stalking. "After this, it's no wonder Barbara thinks Sam is in love with me." He commented.

"Honestly, Danny. I'm tired of this!" Jazz was exasperated. "I thought I shouldn't tell anything until she confessed it herself but, have you never thought about the possibility of Sam really having a crush on you?"

"There were some brief moments but then I realized how stupid I was being." Danny answered.

"Danny, even _Dad_ noticed it!" Jazz said.

"The same Dad who believes Batman to be Bruce Wayne?" Danny retorted.

"Wayne's got the required money _and_ background, and the Robins came around the time he adopted…"

"Not now, Jack." Maddie asked.

"Jazz, what did you mean by Dad believing Sam's supposed crush on me?" Danny asked his sister.

"Don't you remember he gave you a ring with her name engraved on it?" Jazz asked back.

"I remember it as well as the fact I was dating _Valerie_ back then." Danny answered.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were inside their respective rooms when each one received an unexpected visitor.

**With Sam:**

"You?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I've heard you suspect I'm blackmailing the friend you have a not-so-secret crush on." Barbara replied with a malicious smile.

**With Tucker:**

"You!" Tucker exclaimed in joy. "Will I finally get your autograph?"

"I didn't show up in broad daylight just to give somebody an autograph." Batman replied with a note that scared Tucker. "I came here to tell you to stop trying to uncover Batgirl's secret identity. We know Danny Phantom's after all and they have an agreement to keep each other's a secret."

"Really?" Tucker asked in surprise.

**With Sam:**

"Yeah, you found out he's…" Sam hesitated. She's suddenly not so sure Barbara knew Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

"Look, if that's what Dash Baxter said, I'm telling you that, if Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, I am Batgirl." Barbara reassured Sam. "By the way, Batman is at this very moment telling Tucker to stop trying to figure out her secret identity."

'_There's at least _one_ good thing I can't deny about this girl.' Sam thought. 'She's got quite a sense of humor.'_

**With Tucker:**

"I don't get it!" Tucker exclaimed. "Why didn't he tell Sam and me?"

"Batgirl's secret identity isn't his secret to tell." Batman stated.

"But I got it right, right?" Tucker hopefully asked.

"It's not _my_ secret to tell either." Batman replied with a 'dare-you-to-contradict-me' face.

Afterwards, the two teens boarded a bus back to Amity Park. During the journey, they received a message from Danny asking them to meet him. Upon arriving at Fentonworks, they entered his room, where he was waiting with a frown. "So, what does the stalking couple have to say?" Danny asked.

"It was her fault!" Tucker desperately pleaded while pointing at Sam. "You know how scary she can be."

"You know, I called Barbara after returning home." Danny stated.

"That soon?" Sam frowned.

"Any news from the bullies?" Tucker asked.

"It seems Dash has an Uncle named Charlie who lives in Gotham City whose lawyers are trying to negotiate a plea bargain." Danny explained. "But that's not what I called her for. I asked for her permission to tell you both her secret and she agreed. Congratulations, Tucker. You got it right!"

"I knew it!" Tucker exclaimed in triumph and pointed at Sam. "Pay up!"

"Nice try, Foley, but we didn't bet on it." She replied.

"It didn't harm to try." Tucker said.

"But it will." Sam threatened but then remembered what Danny had just confirmed. "Barbara _is_ Batgirl? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell and she only agreed to trust you because I reassured her you both would keep the secret." He replied.

"No problem, Danny." Tucker said.

"Ditto." Sam added with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Sam, aren't you glad Barbara's not blackmailing me?"

"No!" Sam was exasperated. "I wanted a reason to hate her so I could have a chance with you again!"

"What?"

"Danny, I'm tired of your cluelessness!" Sam exclaimed. "I love you! I've been loving you for a while! How come you didn't notice that?"

"I never suspected a thing." Danny answered. "I always thought a tough girl like you would have told me. Too bad you didn't before I entered You + Me = Love or I might have reciprocated."

"I suppose you're upset with me for spying on you." Sam sadly suggested.

"Actually, I suppose I can't since the only difference between this and me spying on Elliot was that he turned out to be really bad." Danny replied. "Sam, I'm steady with Barbara but we can still be friends if that's good enough for you."

"Alright, friend." Sam said. "If you don't mind, I must go home now. Bye."

"So, why exactly did a Police Commissioner's daughter become a vigilante?" Tucker asked.

"What do you know about Batgirl's first appearance?" Danny asked.

As a big fan of Batman, the techno geek knew the answer. "I know it took place back when Barbara's Dad was framed… oh."

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: I took the idea of it being illegal to bet on the game's results from the Batman: The Animated Series episode where the Scarecrow used his fear toxin to sabotage those he made bets against.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): De nada mas temo que terá que se contentar com Lancer, Dash e Dale sendo presos.**


	9. A Bully-free School Day

**Chapter 9: A Bully-free School Day**

With Dash and Dale behind bars in another town, Danny and his friends were expecting a good day at school. "No Dash. No Dale. No Lancer. Nothing can ruin this day." Danny said in joy.

A jock then approached him. "Thanks for making us lose, Fenton." Even the clueless halfa couldn't miss the sarcasm.

"Serves me right for jinxing it." Danny muttered.

"Is there any problem here?" Mr. Falluca asked with a frown.

"No, Sir." Knowing Mr. Falluca wouldn't favor him like Mr. Lancer used to, the jock left in fear.

"Don't mind him, Danny." Mikey said. "I'm glad you got two bullies sent to prison."

"Even if we lost the game?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asked. "That's the best part! Whenever Casper High wins, that means the jocks remain free of scorn. For as long as they lose, they don't have that power."

"Told you." Tucker whispered to Sam.

After that incident, Team Phantom went to a classroom for their history class. To their dismay, their teacher issued a pop quiz. "Is that a way to punish us for losing the game?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad Dash isn't here to make me pay for the F he'd get." Danny commented.

One test later, Danny was happily walking to the next class. "Why're you so happy, Danny?" Sam asked. "You're not expecting to ace a pop quiz. Are you?"

"Well, I've been studying more lately." Danny commented.

"Is it because your parents are demanding better grades in exchange for money for your dates with Barbara?" Sam asked with disdain. She might be more accepting of Barbara but there's still some resentment left.

"That and we never know when another teacher will make me study extra time like when Mr. Lancer did it to me." Danny answered.

"Point." Tucker replied. "Speaking of Lancer, I wonder who's replacing him."

"I hope it's the same teacher who subbed for him when he was suspended for the incident at the female teachers' bathroom." Sam commented.

"We'll soon find out." Danny replied as they entered what used to be Lancer's classroom. To their pleasure, it really was the same teacher.

After that lesson, Danny and his friends were picking books from their lockers when they overheard the remaining A-Listers. "Come on, Kwan." Paulina pleaded. "We must punish Fenton for getting Dash and Dale arrested."

"Paulina, it wasn't Fenton's fault Dash tried to hit a Police Commissioner's daughter and Dale threatened a witness." Kwan argued.

"How did Valerie get you to go after him back when she was one of us?" Paulina asked in disbelief.

"She can be just as scary as the goth." Kwan explained.

"Going that way, you'll probably suggest Fenton rejoins us." Paulina sarcastically suggested.

"Why not?" Kwan was seriously considering the matter. "I won't need to leave this time and Fenton's quite popular now that it's been revealed that 28 out of the 30 girls who met him through the dating service wanted a second date with him."

"Are you crazy?" Paulina was enraged at the idea.

"I remember it was _you_ dating Fenton that got him into the A-List the first time." Kwan replied.

"I was possessed by a ghost!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Or suspected Fenton was Phantom like the Gordon girl thinks." Kwan teased Paulina.

"Don't! Even! Joke! About! That!" She replied.

"Uh, Danny? You're not thinking about rejoining, right?" Tucker asked in worry.

"No, unless you and Sam are invited to join with me." Danny replied.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Tucker eagerly asked.

"Honestly, I think it's just as likely as you becoming the Mayor." Danny answered.

"Or a dotcom billionaire." Sam added.

"I think Mayor's easier." Tucker commented. "I was born a few years too late to have a shot at the other option."

"You could invent a cell phone good enough to make PDAs obsolete before someone else does it." Danny suggested.

"No cell phone will ever be that good." Tucker frowned like what Danny said was a blasphemy.

"I think the way WayneTech, LexCorp and DevTech are doing, I think it's a matter of time until one of them does that." Danny commented.

"It wouldn't be the first time big companies waste money on ideas that don't work." Tucker argued. "I just hope the screenslavers go bankrupt from it."

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. They're already tired of Tucker's belief that Winston Deavor was evil like his sister. They even gave up trying to talk him out of that mentality.

They eventually went to lunch. "I haven't felt this calm during school's lunch break ever since…" Danny tried to recall the occasion. "The last time the football team went to another school to play and we didn't go with them."

"Don't celebrate so soon, Danny." Sam replied. "The Wicked Witch of the West is still at large."

"Exactly." Said 'witch' said as she showed up. "You may think you're free from Dash but his Uncle Charlie's lawyers will get him out. He's a Gotham bigwig."

"Wait a minute, Paulina." Tucker asked in realization. "Are you talking about Charles Baxter, the president of Wacko Toy Corporation?"

"Do you know him?" Danny and Sam asked.

"The guy became the joke of the business world when he tried to market toys created by the Riddler." Tucker explained, always the enthusiast about all things Batman. "I loved it when Batman turned one of Riddler's own toys against him!"

"Yes, I _am_ talking about him." Paulina answered. "And he can bribe people who outrank Commissioner Gordon. Soon, he'll be free to put you losers in your place."

Meanwhile, inside a Courthouse in Gotham City, Dash's fate was being decided. "I accept the plea bargain." Judge Maria Vargas stated. "Dash Baxter pleads guilty of attempted assault and will serve 250 hours of community service. Until that sentence is fulfilled, the defendant won't leave Gotham City without permission from this court."

"Is this the best your lawyers could do, Uncle?" Dash asked in dismay.

"Be glad you won't have to wait until you're 21 to be free, Dash." Charles Baxter sternly replied.

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Danny and his friends enjoyed the remainder of their lunch break and went to the next class. The rest of their school day was also uneventful and, after classes were over, all of them went to Fentonworks.

Upon entering, they found two unexpected visitors whose wings allowed Team Phantom to recognize both of them. "Son, these are…" Jack tried to tell Danny but Tucker interrupted them. "Hawkman and Hawkgirl!" The technogeek said and then drew his autograph book. "May I have your autographs?"

"Tucker." Sam scolded her friend.

"Sure." Hawkman agreed to give him an autograph. Hawkgirl, on the other hand, chose to ignore Tucker and talk to Danny. "Like I told your parents, Batman sent us to oversee their attempt to send the Gentleman Ghost to the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, right." Danny remembered. "You and Hawkman were the first Leaguers to face him."

"Son, since you're the one Batgirl entrusted with the ghost, you'll do the honors." Jack said as he handed over the Fenton Thermos with the Gentleman Ghost inside.

"Is Craddock really there?" Hawkman asked in amazement. "Are you sure this thermos isn't made of Nth metal?"

"Absolutely." Maddie answered.

"That much I could tell from the fact I'm not hearing any screams of pain as expected whenever any ghosts touch Nth metal." Hawkgirl commented. "How can we even tell there's a ghost inside this thing?"

"That's what the lights on the Fenton Thermos are for, Hawkgirl!" Jack proudly answered.

"Hawkgirl, is it true you can hit ghosts with your mace even when they're intangible?" Tucker eagerly asked so she'd talk to him.

"Yes." Hitting bad guys was a conversation topic Hawkgirl easily accepted. "Why, if there were any ghosts here, intangible or not, I could hit them so hard…"

"It could end their afterlives?" Maddie hopefully asked.

"No, but I'd make them wish I did." Hawkgirl finished and Danny was scared about how both of them were bonding over that. "Uh, don't we have a ghost to flush?"

"Oh, right." Both Jack and Maddie said.

"Flush?" Both Thanagarians asked but regretted asking as soon as they saw the answer. As Danny tried to flush Craddock through the Ghost Portal, it released several sparks until Craddock was eventually shot back into our world.

"Like we feared." Hawkman commented. "He cannot go to the Ghost Zone unless my spirit goes."

"You!" Craddock angrily pointed at Hawkman. "You're responsible for my plight…" Hawgirl interrupted him with her mace. "Hawkman, it's time to do what we planned." She said.

"Affirmative." He replied and flew through the Ghost Portal. Suddenly, the Gentleman Ghost started glowing. "It's finally happening!" Craddock exclaimed in joy. "I'm finally going to the other side!" He then vanished.

"What happened?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"According to legend, Jazzypants, Craddock cannot go to afterlife until his killer's spirit goes and, since Nighthawk is bound to reincarnate without going to afterlife, it was seemingly impossible until a reincarnation decided to check if going with a body counted." Jack explained.

"Correct." Hawkman replied as he came back from the Ghost Zone. "Craddock is now able to live an afterlife and the Legion of Doom will have to look for a new ghost to join their ranks."

Unbeknownst to them, somebody was spying on them through a hidden camera. "That can be arranged, Hawkman."

"Now that's been dealt with, where can Maddie and I get some of those Nth metal weapons?" Jack eagerly asked.

"If the rest of your anti-ghost equipment is as good as this Fenton Thermos, you don't need them." Hawkgirl commented and Jack felt flattered. "If not for the fact Craddock was the only ghost to ever antagonize the Justice League, I'd be trying to buy some of your weapons."

"Thanks, Hawkgirl." Jack replied.

"What about talking about those weapons to Tony Stark?" Jazz suggested. "Some of his buildings have been attacked by a ghost lately."

"Actually, that so-called ghost is just an industrial spy that uses technology to mimic a ghost's most known powers instead of an actual ghost." Hawkman explained.

Danny, Tucker and Sam were worried. That reminded them too much of how more of a threat the Guys in White became after reverse-engineering one of Skulker's robotic bodies.

After the Thanagarian heroes left, Danny tried to excuse himself for an online chat with Barbara. "You know the rules, Danny." Maddie said. "Finish your homework first and then you may talk to Barbara."

"And you'd better not rush it." Jack added.

One homework later, Danny was talking to Barbara. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Good." She answered. "Some students were thanking me for getting two of Casper High's best players out of the way."

"Same thing here." Danny replied. "Those bullies picked on so many students their victims thanked me for it and minimizing the others' chances of getting away with it."

"Is that about just the bullies or also about Mr. Lancer?" Barbara asked. "Dad told me Lancer was more concerned about the game results and winning a bet."

"Sounds like him indeed." Danny commented and chuckled. "Always favoring the popular students."

"Yeah, I've heard of cases of schools where teachers automatically give jocks passing grades so they can play and that's one thing but what Lancer used to do…" Barbara commented.

"True, no matter how much I hated it whenever Dash got Fs and took the resulting frustrations on me, I'd hate it even more if the teachers gave him higher grades than he deserved." Danny replied.

"So, I've heard two Justice League members visited your parents to see how to deal with the Gentleman Ghost." Barbara commented. "How was it?"

"Cool." Danny answered. "The Gentleman Ghost is finally able to live an afterlife."

"So, my town or yours for the next date?" Barbara asked with a flirtatious smile.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Como o próprio Danny admite, ela não fez nada que ele nunca fez antes. Ele apenas teve a sorte de estar certo sobre o Elliot. Sua sugestão sobre a reação da Paulina é uma boa idéia. Talvez eu a use numa outra fanfic.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (guest): Thanks. No, I just thought it was a good chance for Batman to appear.**

**Answer to Guest (Chapter 3): If you mean the wig, it was a reference to Batgirl's counterpart from the live-action Batman series from 1966. Reviewer 61394 thought it was a Black Canary reference.**


	10. Another Date with Crime Fighting

**Author's Note: This chapter has parts taken from a snippet in Chapter 54 of the original fic. They're in bold to distinguish from the rest. This time, the note comes before to prevent confusion.**

**Chapter 10: Another Date with Crime Fighting**

It was Friday and all students of Casper High were reunited to hear an announcement from Principal Ishiyama. "Students, after the Gotham City Police Department reported Mr. Lancer for waging on the outcome of the match our football team played in Gotham City, the Board of Education revoked his teaching license and, because of that, he's no longer a teacher. His substitute, Mr. Stone, is now a regular teacher permanently holding Mr. Lancer's former teaching position and Mr. Falluca is now Casper High's new Vice Principal." There were some polite applauses. "That's all, students. You're dismissed."

"Yeah!" Tucker exclaimed. "No more Dash! No more Kwan! And now, no more Lancer! Can this get any better?" His cell phone then rang. "Hello, Velma." "Hockey game this weekend? Sure. When?" "It's a date! Goodbye."

"Hockey?" Danny and Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Velma happens to be a huge fan of it." Tucker commented. "Go figure."

"Tucker, you'll not pretend to like hockey just to impress her, will you?" Sam asked with a frown.

"A bunch of violent jocks hurting one another instead of me?" Tucker asked in joy. "What's not to like about it?"

"Point taken, Tucker." Danny replied and chuckled at the idea. "So, what about you, Sam? Any plans for this weekend?"

"Nope." Sam frowned again. "I'm the only one dateless within our team."

After that awkward moment, they entered a classroom.

A few days later, Danny was at a bus station in Gotham. They agreed to meet at Vitello's and he was about to leave the station when he noticed a Metropolis scene on TV. "Well, it seems even Superman and Supergirl aren't enough to save us this time." Angela Chen commented but then noticed something on the screen. "Wait. This just in. Gotham heroes Batman and Robin showed up to help. Really? Batman and Robin? Couldn't the Justice League send powerful members like Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Black Lightning or his expy Black Vulcan?"

Danny frowned at Angela's attitude. Sure, there were times he tended to wonder how powerless heroes like Batman managed to fight alongside powerhouses like Superman or Wonder Woman but, after everything Batman did, even before saving Danny from the Joker was added to the list, she should have more respect for the Dark Knight's skills. After going to a hidden spot, Danny went ghost and started flying towards Vitello's only to be distracted by a sight of Batgirl fighting some thugs who robbed a jewelry store. **Being too stupid to remember Barbara's reputation as one of the most skilled vigilantes in** Gotham, one of the thugs threatened to hurt Batgirl. In turn, she threatened to send them **to jail in castes**. She's doing such a good work Danny only intervened when a **bullet was getting dangerously close**. Danny quickly reacted by creating a green shield to protect her. **Batgirl smirked as she** figured out he's behind the shield. The two heroes exchanged **hey**s as Danny revealed himself.

"**Get lost, you freak!...'The head thug shouted**. He and his men tried to shoot Danny and Batgirl but Danny used his intangibility on himself and Batgirl to make the bullets harmlessly cross them.

"**Didn't your mothers tell you that's it's wrong to steal or be rude to a lady…'Danny** asked. Fortunately, he managed to maintain his intangibility long enough for the robbers to waste their ammo.

"**Man that stuff makes me feel funny…"Batgirl** commented and readied herself to beat up the robbers.

**Five minutes later, the thugs were beaten up and the police round them up.** Our heroes then went to **a high roof top** where Barbara took off her batsuit and Danny changed back to human form.

"**Thanks for the help, even though I could have handled those clowns…"Barbara said**.

'**I know but I don't like being on the sidelines when some creeps try to hurt you, even if I know you can kick their butts…call me sappy if you want but I want to help you in any way I can…"**

Barbara kissed him. **"Well, I guess I can't get too mad since you were just being a helpful boyfriend… So, are we still up for Vitello's?...'**

"**You know it…"**

At Vitello's, Danny was entertaining Barbara with another joke. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" She asked her boyfriend.

"The doorbell repairman." Danny answered and she laughed.

"Barbara?" They heard somebody ask and Barbara recognized the voice. "Chip?"

"Nice to see you here." Chip replied. "Dad bought a new store for his chain and brought me here to celebrate."

"Chain?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Danny, Chip's Dad is Max Shreck, owner of Shreck's Store Chain." Barbara explained.

"Owner and _founder_, Miss Gordon." Max corrected her and then noticed Danny. "We're sorry for interfering with your plans, Mr., uh…"

"Fenton. Danny Fenton." Danny introduced himself.

"I'm Max Shreck and this is my son Chip. Nice to meet you but our table became vacant." Max said. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Danny replied and mentally wondered if Max was named after the deceased German actor of the same name. He and Barbara finished their lunch and were about to order a dessert when they heard a beep from his cell phone. Tucker sent him a message and an attached picture. "It seems Tucker, his girlfriend and her friends caught a so-called ghost that was haunting a hockey stadium." Danny commented as he showed Barbara the picture.

"What?" Barbara was shocked. "Tucker's dating a Mystery Incorporated member?"

"You've heard of them?" Now it was Danny's turn to be surprised.

"Some of the mysteries they've solved were deemed newsworthy, Danny." Barbara explained. "They've even crossed paths with some Leaguers on occasion. Even Batman."

"Mustn't have been a particularly newsworthy occasion otherwise Tucker would've remembered and told me." Danny commented. "Batman is his favorite Leaguer."

"Wouldn't we order dessert?" Barbara asked. Each teen ordered a slice of pie.

"So, what do we do now?" Danny asked after asking for the check.

"I know a place where we can play arcade games." She suggested.

As they entered a shopping center and were on their way to the game place when they noticed a TV showing news about Wayne Enterprises. "That's Lucius Fox!" Barbara said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"He manages the day-to-day operations of Wayne Enterprises, Danny." Barbara explained.

"_Mr. Fox, do you really think it's wise to buy and reopen Joker's Wild Casino?" Summer Gleeson asked._

"_We're not reopening Joker's Wild Casino, Ms. Gleeson." Lucius answered. "We're going for the Camelot theme Cameron Kaiser would use had he not decided to provoke the Joker into destroying it."_

"Did someone really name a casino after the Joker?" Danny was amazed.

"As Mr. Fox stated, Cameron Kaiser's original idea was to build a Camelot-themed casino." Barbara explained. "Unfortunately, the project ended up costing more than he expected or could afford so he decided to trick the Joker into destroying it. He even bribed an Arkham guard into setting the inmates' TV on the channel that was showing the casino's opening so the Joker would see it and the same guard later made it easier for the lunatic to escape. With all the lives that were endangered because of that, I'm actually surprised somebody, no matter who, would reopen the place even if with another name."

"That's horrible." Danny commented in disgust. "And it's a boy from a haunted town saying it."

"And Dad says the plan wouldn't have worked even if nobody had proven Kaiser guilty of any crimes." Barbara replied.

"Why not?" Danny asked. He was really curious at this point.

"Because of the sudden change to the casino's name and theme, the insurance company could've held this as a misrepresentation of the insured property and invalidated any claims Kaiser had over the matter." Barbara explained.

"People with overly complicated plans always forget about important details, it seems." Danny commented and Barbara nodded. They then resumed their original plans.

They first entered a racing game. Barbara won the first race. "Best two out of three?" Danny asked and she accepted. Danny won the second race but lost the third one. "Good game." Danny commented. "How about a game of air hockey?"

Barbara won 7 – 6. "How about a little snack?" She suggested.

"Yak in the Box?" Danny asked in reply.

"We've done that before. I'm thinking about another place." She answered.

"Bueno Nacho?" Danny asked.

"No way." Barbara answered with a disgusted expression.

"Is their food that terrible?" Danny asked. "I'm asking because I've never tasted it before."

"Lucky boy." She muttered. "Actually, I'm in the mood for a pizza."

"Now you're talking." He happily replied. As they were going to their newest destination, a mugger suddenly showed up and tried to steal Barbara's purse but she quickly kicked him and every bystander applauded her. Danny was happy until one of those bystanders commented "It's a good thing she can fight. I don't think that boyfriend of hers would've been of any help."

They then went to a pizzeria to enjoy their meal. "What's wrong, Danny?" Barbara asked. "Any problem with your pizza?"

"No, it's what they said about me back then." Danny commented.

"I thought you had no problem with a girl being a good fighter." Barbara said.

"My problem is _me_ not being good without superpowers, Barbara." Danny explained.

"Why not?" She asked in reply. "Your mother fights karate. Didn't she ever teach you?"

"She stopped when I was punished for fighting a bully." Danny explained. "My parents didn't listen to me."

"I could teach you, Danny." She suggested. "We could go home so I could give you some basic lessons."

"What about your Dad?" Danny asked in worry.

"He's at work." She explained.

"On a weekend?"

"Crime never rests." Barbara commented. "Especially in Gotham."

"Okay." Danny replied.

After the pizza, they went to her home. On the way, they were interrupted by some thugs. "You're the Commissioner's daughter!" One of them exclaimed. "Your Dad got my brother in jail and you'll pay for it."

"No, she won't." A new voice declared.

"Robin?" Barbara and the thugs asked upon seeing the voice's owner.

"Weren't you smaller?" Danny asked.

"That's the original Boy Wonder, Danny." Barbara explained. "We're not used to seeing him here ever since he moved to Jump City and assembled the Teen Titans."

"I came back to help while Batman and New Robin are in Metropolis and I've brought a friend." The original Robin said while motioning to Starfire.

"Hello, date-blind Danny." Starfire happily greeted her chosen boy. "What a coincidence! Is that the date-blind you chose over me?"

"Yes." Danny awkwardly answered.

"Really?" Another thug asked. "What do those beauties see on him?"

'_Good question.' Robin thought while mentally frowning. 'First Starfire and now Barbara? What does he have that I don't?'_ "Will you surrender now?" He asked the thugs.

Given how Starfire was there, only stupid people wouldn't surrender, meaning they didn't. Starfire caught two of them and flew upwards, making them understand. Robin and Barbara knocked down the other two. "Danny, you and your date-blind are safe now." Starfire said while understanding why Danny would like Barbara. "Feel free to resume your dating rituals."

"Ooookay." Barbara replied, not used to Starfire's way to speak English. She and Danny went to her home as initially planned.

When Robin and Starfire took the thugs to a precinct, they were approached by Commissioner Gordon. "Is my daughter okay?"

"Yes, Commissioner." Robin answered.

"What do we do now, Commish?" Bullock asked.

"I'll call Barbara to check with her and her boyfriend." Commissioner Gordon said and picked up his cell phone.

"_Dad?"_

"Barbara, where are you?" He asked.

"_I'm home." She answered._

"And what about the Fenton boy?" He asked.

"_Well, he's here as well." She answered with hesitation._

"You know how I feel about you bringing boys home when I'm not there but we have another problem." The Commissioner said. "I need you and/or Fenton, preferentially the both of you, to testify."

"_We're on our way, Dad." Barbara reassured her father._

"No!" He exclaimed. "You stay there until I pick you up. And besides, we must clear things with his parents before collecting official testimony since he's a minor."

After that call ended, Commissioner Gordon and two officers went to his home, only to find Barbara standing over a fallen Danny. "What did he do to make you take him down?" He asked with a frown.

"We're just sparring, Sir." Danny explained with an exhausted tone.

"True, Dad." She added.

"Well, I supposed he finally faced enough of Gotham City to understand he needs the training to survive." The Commissioner commented.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note 2: The next chapter will show this day from Tucker's perspective.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (Guest): Thanks. Actually, Dale didn't have Uncle Charlie's lawyer. I didn't even think about the chance of Danny and Barbara seeing Dash suffer until you brought it up.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): De nada. O tio do Dash não contratou advogado pro Dale.**


	11. A Hockey Mystery

**Chapter 11: A Hockey Mystery**

Tucker and Velma took their seats at the hockey stadium. Tucker would feel better if her friends weren't with them. He didn't even want to question how they got their dog in. "Where did they get our tickets?" Tucker asked.

"Daphne's family owns the team we're rooting for." Velma explained, shocking Tucker.

"Wait a minute." Tucker asked. "Is Daphne one of the _Coolsville_ Blakes?"

"Yep." Daphne answered. "You should've seen their faces when they learned they own the team."

Tucker was confused. "Your family owned a hockey team _without_ knowing it?"

"That's nothing." Daphne simply replied. "We actually forgot we own an ancient castle in Ireland until somebody tried to buy it from us."

Before Tucker could think over what Daphne's just said, they heard Fred cheering on in spite of the game not beginning yet. "Come on, break his leg! Twist his neck!"

"Fred, the game hasn't begun yet and the field is _that_ way." Daphne pointed out.

"I know." Fred explained. "I'm watching those guys fighting at the snack bar."

'_Nicer than Dash, perhaps, but not much brighter.' Tucker thought._

The players showed up but, before either of them had a chance to hit the puck, smoke came out and some sort of creature wearing a hockey outfit showed up. "You'll pay for rejecting me." The creature said.

Practically everyone ran away. Shaggy and Scooby tried to run away as well and would have done so if not for the other meddling kids. "You'll stay with us, you pair of chickens." Daphne said.

"No way!" Shaggy said while Scooby said "Ro ray."

"Would you stay for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked.

"No." Shaggy said.

"Two snacks for each of you?" Velma offered more.

"That's, like, different." Shaggy replied with a smile while Scooby nodded.

One bribe later, the gang and Tucker went to talk to the coach. "First of all, I'm only bothering to listen to you kids because Ms. Blake's family owns the team." He said.

"Well, for starters, who could this so-called ghost be?" Velma asked.

"That's obvious." The coach said like he's talking to an idiot. "That's the ghost of Albert O'Sullivan."

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Albert O'Sullivan was a former star of this team decades ago until being banned for throwing a few matches for money." Velma explained.

"You know your history." The coach commented with a smile. "Good."

"The last anyone heard of him was claiming he'd get his revenge someday." Velma stated. "But I never heard about his death."

"The general public forgot about him." The coach explained.

"Which means whoever is pretending to be his ghost must be really into hockey." Fred deduced.

"Assuming it's not, like, a real g-g-g-ghost." Shaggy commented.

"Well, it's Amity Park." Tucker said. "If at least I thought about bringing a Fenton Finder with me."

"A what?" The gang asked.

"A device invented by Jack and Maddie Fenton to locate ghosts." Tucker explained.

Velma then drew the PDA. "At the moment, I'd like to know what became of O'Sullivan."

"I'm way ahead of you, Velma." Tucker replied with his own PDA on hand. "Ooooohhh!" Both techno geeks exclaimed.

"Well, let's split up, gang." Fred said. "Daphne, you and Velma keep checking this area. Shaggy, you and Scooby check the other team's locker room. Tucker, you check the corridors with me. We'll meet at the field."

As Tucker and Fred were walking around, the latter addressed the former. "So, what's your deal?"

"What?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"We've checked your profile on the web, Mr. TooFineTucker." Fred stated with a frown. "So many girls complained about you using a fake profile we find it hard to believe all of them were liars."

That was a new for Tucker. A jock (or someone with a jock build) with a legitimate grievance against him. "Look, I might have exaggerated a little with my original profile but I've learned my lesson." He explained.

"We'll see about that." Fred said. "Now let's keep looking for clues."

"Look!" Tucker exclaimed. "Somebody's coming that way."

"Hurry!" Fred said and went after the newcomer, only to find a girl wearing some sort of red armor.

"Who are you?" Fred and the girl asked each other.

Recognizing the girl, Tucker decided to intervene. "Red Huntress, this is Fred Jones, of Mystery Incorporated." He said. "Fred, this is Valerie Gray, the Red Huntress"

"Red Huntress?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"That's a fan nickname." Tucker explained. "If you want a particular name for you to known as, announce it like Danny Phantom announced his during the Ghost King incident."

"And how do you know my name?" She asked with a frown.

"Because your current suit doesn't hide your face like your old one used to." Tucker uneasily answered.

"True, you don't even wear a domino mask like other superheroes do and I still wonder how those do the job." Fred commented.

"Fine, but what're you doing here?" She asked.

"My friends and I are trying to catch the hockey ghost." Fred explained.

"You should leave the real ghosts to real ghost hunters but what about you, Foley?" Valerie asked.

"I'm dating Velma." Tucker explained.

"It figures." Valerie commented. _'She's as much of a nerd as he is.'_

They then heard a scream from where Fred had sent Shaggy and Scooby to investigate. "The g-g-g-ghost!" Shaggy screamed and he and Scooby ran by. "Scoob, isn't that, like, the Red Huntress?"

'_I've got to admit it's a catchy nom de guerre.' She thought._ "That's me" She then saw the ghost coming. "Stop, ghost." She commanded and readied a weapon on him.

The ghost kept approaching. "Okay, creep. You asked for it." She gave a shot that the ghost dodged. Seeing the damage it caused, the 'ghost' became terrified. "Wait! I'm not a ghost!" He exclaimed and unmasked himself. "See?"

"Rather anticlimactic." Fred commented.

"Would you rather meet a real ghost?" Valerie asked.

"Yes." Fred answered while Tucker and Shaggy said "No." and Scooby said "Ro."

'_Did that dog just talk?' Tucker mentally wondered. 'Well, it's not like it's the weirdest thing I ever met.'_

With the villain surrendering, the cops and the rest of the gang reunited. "But how did you know the team's former janitor was the ghost?" The coach asked.

"We didn't, Coach." Velma answered. "He simply surrendered when the Red Huntress showed up."

"But like, why was he doing it?" Shaggy asked.

"Revenge because the coach got me fired." The unmasked 'ghost' said.

"I caught you trying to rob the team's valuables to pay gambling debts." The coach explained.

"And I would've gotten away with my revenge if not for that meddling… Red Huntress." The villain complained.

"It's rather anticlimactic when the bad guys don't call us "meddling kids"." Daphne sadly commented.

"I didn't even have a chance to set up a trap." Fred added.

'_What are they?' Tucker thought. 'Protagonists of a strictly formulaic cartoon show?'_ He then saw something that made him even more surprised. "Is that cop reading rights from a card?"

"That's how it's done, Tucker." Velma explained. "Any deviations from the official text might invalidate the part about being used against the bad guy in a court of law."

"Okay." Tucker replied and took a picture of the villain next to Velma. "I'm sending it to Danny."

"Honestly, it takes a very stupid villain to impersonate a ghost in Amity Park." A cop told the bad guy. "Mayor Masters is even trying to pass a law against ghost impersonations even during Halloween."

"He's just jealous because most kids would rather dress like Danny Phantom." Tucker snickered. Upon noticing the confused looks, he added "Mayor Master's friends with Danny's parents. Danny_ Fenton's_ parents, I mean."

The others figured out it must be some sort of inside joke and left it at that. "So, what about the game?" Shaggy asked.

"It has been rescheduled." The coach explained. "The match will be played three days later."

"It's a date." Velma said and Tucker agreed.

"Scooby Dooby Doo." Scooby said.

Later that night, Danny and Tucker shared tales of their respective dates. "So, Valerie scared the fake ghost into confessing?" Danny laughed.

"Yes." Tucker answered while still laughing.

"By the way, Barbara says Velma and her friends have met some Leaguers." Danny commented.

"No way!" Tucker exclaimed and checked his PDA. "Oh, it's here! I didn't memorize the names when I first learned of them helping Batman to prevent the Joker from stealing Bruce Wayne's fortune! I wonder if _they_ can get me his autograph!"

Danny rolled his eyes at that. _'Won't he ever give up?'_

"They've also helped Wonder Woman to catch a thief who dressed like a minotaur to steal an artifact." Tucker said, even more amazed at his girlfriend and their friends.

"Did Wonder Woman give him the same trouble Valerie gave today's villain?" Danny asked, not sure if he believed Tucker or not. "As an Amazon, she likely fought enough minotaurs to make it hard for her to believe it wasn't another real one."

"If you find it hard to believe, look at the amount of times the Flash captured villains Velma and her friends tried to unmask." Tucker commented and showed the story on the PDA.

"Wow! It's like behind his mask there's a friend of theirs wanting them to have more time to spend with him." Danny commented.

"What about you?" Tucker asked. "I've received news on the PDA that Starfire and the original Robin showed up to help while Batman and the current Robin were in Metropolis. Did you meet them?"

"I sure did." Danny proudly answered.

"Was it awkward?" Tucker teasingly asked. "Did Starfire even know Barbara is Batgirl?"

"If she knows, she hides it really well." Danny answered. "By the way, she and the original Robin met us as Danny _Fenton_ and Barbara Gordon."

"Did Robin become jealous that both girls in his life prefer you?" Tucker asked and snickered.

"Probably." Danny answered while wondering if his luck will make him face the wrath of a jealous caped crusader.

Meanwhile, at Arkham, Edward Nygma a.k.a. the Riddler was talking to the inmate from the cell next to his. "Crane, I'm talking from genius to genius. Join the Legion of Doom. With Batman teaming up with other superheroes, we'll need all the help we can get."

"The only help I care about is to get out of here." The Scarecrow commented. "I never thought I'd say this at a time Arkham isn't run by Lyle Bolton but escaping is harder than it seems."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A new voice phased inside the Scarecrow's cell.

"A-a-am I really going insane?" The Scarecrow couldn't believe what he saw. "Are you a vampire?"

The new voice briefly frowned at this 'vampire' comment. "Ghost, actually, Mr. Crane. But you and your fellow intern Mr. Nygma may call me 'Plasmius'. Now, tell me more about the Legion of Doom."

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Só referências mesmo. Pelo menos até que alguma idéia com base nelas me venha à cabeça.**

**Author's Note: I'm posting this chapter in the very same day I learned of Chadwick Boseman's death so, RIP Black Panther.**


	12. Danny Phantom and the Justice League

**Chapter 12: Danny Phantom and the Justice League**

Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker. "Give up, whelp." The hunter demanded. "I'll finally have your pelt."

"I'd be richer than the fruitloop if I had a dime for every time you said that." Danny replied.

Skulker then tried to shoot Danny but the ghost hero kept dodging. The hunter then noticed some random bystanders and, knowing Danny's heroic nature, shot two missiles at them. Danny tried to go after them but saw a red and blue blur do that instead. "Supergirl?" Both ghosts asked.

"Not exactly." A male voice said.

"Superman!" Both exclaimed. "Perfect." Skulker said. "Your cousin escaped me but you won't be as lucky."

"Unlikely." Superman replied. "I happen to know Danny Phantom destroyed the Kryptonite you used against Supergirl."

Skulker then shot Superman a Kryptonite beam. "My sources had more." Skulker said only to be suddenly frozen.

"Did you forget about me?" Danny asked with a smirk as Skulker's frozen body fell and shattered.

"Is he…" Superman tried to ask, seeming to forget the true meaning of Skulker being a ghost.

"The real Skulker is just a tiny blob piloting a mini-zord." Danny explained as he removed said blob from the "zord's" head and placed it in a Fenton Thermos. "Now that's out of the way, wow! I can't believe it's you!"

"We have no time for this, Phantom." Batman said as he revealed himself and his batjet. "Does the name Plasmius mean anything to you?"

"Yes." Danny frowned. "He's my arch enemy. But why do you ask?"

"Because we have reason to believe a ghost who goes by that name broke the Riddler and the Scarecrow out of Arkham Asylum, Phantom." Batman answered.

"If the inmate who overheard them can be relied upon, your arch enemy is interested on the Legion of Doom." Superman added.

"Well, before I tell either of you of what I know, I must warn you he knows my secret identity so please be careful with what you let him know you know about him." Danny asked and the two experienced superheroes nodded. "Vlad Plasmius, or the Wisconsin Ghost as ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton know him, is actually Vlad Masters." Under the assumption neither Batman nor Kara told Superman his secret, Danny decided not to speak of Jack and Maddie as his parents. "Masters secretly wants to kill Jack Fenton and marry his wife."

Batman didn't show it but he's incensed at the idea of a parent being murdered since he knew what's like losing both that way.

"If he's teaming up with the Legion of Doom, I'll help you both in any way I can." Danny volunteered.

"Don't worry, Phantom." Superman said. "Batman warned me about your parents not knowing your secret so, whenever the need to protect it makes you unavailable to help, we'll understand."

"I'll just notify my friends." Danny said as he touched his Fenton Phone. "Guys, cover up for me."

"_Danny!" Tucker screamed in joy. "You're meeting Batman _and_ Superman? Please get me their autographs!"_

"_Tucker, that's not the time for this." Both Jazz and Sam said._

Superman turned his attention to Batman, whose glare made it clear the caped crusader wouldn't agree. The Man of Steel then quickly vanished and returned two seconds later.

"_Awesome!" Tucker shouted in joy._

"Your friends understand they mustn't tell anybody not into your secret how they got Superman's autograph, right?" Batman asked.

"_Don't worry, Sir!" Tucker reassured his idol. "But how did he know where we are?"_

"Superhearing." Superman answered. "Don't worry about your autograph, Danny. I left it with your sister."

"Than… What?"

"Yes, Danny." Superman confessed. "Batman told me. I'm sorry if he didn't check it with you first but Plasmius and the Legion of Doom made it an emergency."

"I-It's okay." Danny hesitated before replying. _'It'd be nice to be consulted first but it's okay. It's _Superman_ after all.'_

"Ready to be teleported?" Batman asked.

"Yes." Danny eagerly answered and then realized what Batman said. "Teleported?" Before he had the chance to say anything else, the three heroes were teleported from Amity Park to the Justice League's Watchtower. "Awesome!" He exclaimed upon seeing several other superheroes. "Danny?" Supergirl asked upon recognizing him.

"S-Supergirl?" Danny was shocked but realized he shouldn't.

"Danny?" Supergirl was feeling just as awkward as Danny.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked.

"Didn't she ever mention meeting a boy named Danny at the dating service, Clark?" Batman asked Superman.

"She said she chose one but he chose another girl… Are you saying?" Superman asked in fear.

"I've hacked into the dating service's database, no easy feat after they improved their defenses after a hacker named Megan Griffin broke into them." Batman said. "Your cousin is one of the 28 girls who chose him and it seems that, as I deduced, each one knows the other's secret."

"Oh, no." Superman replied.

"So, I presume you chose another girl." Supergirl commented. "Somebody I know?"

"Barbara Gordon." Danny answered.

"Batgir…" The Girl of Steel stopped upon recalling that, for all she knew, she was talking to someone who didn't know Batgirl's secret identity. "I mean, the girl who used to carry the baseball bats for the team back when we attended Smallville High."

"That sounds even harder to believe than the blind day." Danny replied. "And I already know her identity."

"Did you learn it before or after choosing her?" Supergirl asked.

Batman interrupted them. "Danny Phantom, I've brought you here to discuss Vlad Plasmius." The Caped Crusader said and took Danny away from Supergirl.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Superman asked his cousin.

"It's not fair, Kal." She shed a tear. "What does she have that I don't?"

"He just loves somebody else, Kara." Superman tried to comfort his cousin. "It can't be helped."

Meanwhile, the Riddler and the Scarecrow were introducing Vlad Plasmius to the Legion of Doom. "So the rumors were right." The fruitloop commented. "Lex Luthor _is_ the Legion's leader."

"And why are you interested in joining our Legion, Mr. Plasmius?" Luthor asked.

"Straight into business? I like that." Plasmius commented. "Even before teaming up with your enemies, Daniel Phantom has gotten in my way too many times. Perhaps we could team up."

"Before we make any deals, you could explain this." Luthor said and pressed a button. A video of Skulker stealing a chunk of Kryptonite from a lab and phasing himself outside. "This is a copy of a security tape from a LexCorp facility, Mr. Plasmius."

While Vlad provided (or tried to provide) explanations, Danny finished telling Batman about him. "I do recall your father giving an interview stating the reward was just a trick to distract his family while the so-called Wisconsin Ghost was trying to steal their Ghost Portal after his own blew up." Batman stated. "Shouldn't Mr. Fenton find it suspicious since, according to my research, Vlad Masters is the only non-Fenton who knows how to make those portals?"

"My parents don't believe humans can have ghost powers, Batman." Danny said.

"Anyway, thank you for your cooperation, Danny." Batman said. "Now we'll take you home. By the way, Supergirl and Batgirl aren't just colleagues. They're friends."

'_Oh, boy_

Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Batgirl was fighting some bank robbers. Unbeknownst to her, one of them was pointing a gun at a hostage. "Drop the batrang or I'll shoot." The robber demanded."

"With what?" The hostage asked.

"With…" The robber started answering before realizing he was no longer holding anything. "What?"

"Looking for this?" Supergirl teasingly asked while dangling the gun from a point neither bad guy could reach. Before the bad guys had a chance to recover from the shock, Batgirl took advantage of this to knock them down.

"Thanks, Supergirl." Batgirl said and then offered to shake hands with the Girl of Steel only to notice she's not so keen on doing it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to be discussed in public, Batgirl." Supergirl stated. After the cops took the robbers away, the two superheroines were at Barbara's home, where Batgirl changed back into a civilian outfit. "Now, what's this all about?" Barbara asked Supergirl.

"A mutual acquaintance of ours." Supergirl answered with a frown.

"Is Livewire in Gotham again?" Barbara asked out of worry.

"Danny Phantom." Supergirl answered, shocking Barbara.

Meanwhile, Danny Fenton brought home two unexpected guests home. "Batman? And Superman?" Jack asked. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. "Superman, may I have your autograph? One for me, one for Maddie, and one for each kid."

"I already gave autographs to the kids." Superman replied. "Danny wasn't home when I first showed up so I gave his to his sister for safekeeping."

"I put it in your bedroom, Danny." Jazz explained.

"So, what can we do for you?" Maddie asked and then frowned. "Is it about Phantom? You've been seen with it recently."

"Actually, Mrs. Fenton, our main ghostly concern is the one known as Vlad Plasmius or the Wisconsin Ghost." Batman explained. "We have reason to believe he might be joining the Legion of Doom."

"Yes, that one is enough of a threat I once made a truce with Phantom to protect my family and the city." Jack commented. "I'll gladly help you." And he really would. The Fentons have heard of a group of Leaguers' rogues before but having it confirmed by an actual Leaguer made it impossible to disbelieve. "Hopefully the world will be free from menaces like Phantom and Plasmius."

"Danny, how about you _flush_ the ghost in that Fenton Thermos?" Superman suggested, wanting the ghost boy to be away from people unknowingly speaking ill of him.

"Danny caught a ghost?" His parents asked with proud smiles.

"I had a super help." Danny replied. Technically not a lie since Skulker was distracted by being focused on Superman.

"I'll go with him." Superman said. "I'd like to see a ghost being sent back to the Ghost Zone Hawkman and Hawkgirl told me about."

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed. "Meanwhile, I'll tell Batman about the deflector belt. It prevents ghosts from overshadowing or even touching people wearing them and shocks any ghosts trying. However, since you're accepting the possibility of non-evil ghosts existing, I must warn you that any ghosts that touch you or that you touch will be harmed even if you don't want it to happen."

"We should make belts for Superman and Supergirl." Maddie stated. "Can you imagine if ghosts overshadow them and gain control of their superpowers?"

"I'd probably make belts for the whole League and the Avengers and the Teen Titans if we had enough Ectoranium." Jack said.

Meanwhile, in Gotham, Vlad Plasmius phased his way into the Gordon residence and was surprised to see his target talking to Supergirl. _'I would overshadow Daniel's girlfriend but it seems I found a better prize.' Vlad thought._

Barbara was even more confused when 'Supergirl' started to grin like a maniac. "Yes!" 'Supergirl' exclaimed. "With these powers, I can get rid of the oaf." 'She' then stared at Barbara. "But first."

Barbara noticed the red glow on Supergirl's eyes and remembered what Danny said about signs of being overshadowed by ghosts. "You're a ghost overshadowing Supergirl!"

"I see Daniel taught you well, Miss Gordon." 'Supergirl' said. "Call me Plasmius."

Later on, back in Amity Park, Jack was trying to talk Batman into buying Fenton stuff. "So, may I interest Wayne Enterprises into buying anything?" Jack asked.

"Jack, if you keep going with this, it'll be just a matter of time before you suspect Lex Luthor of being Superman's secret identity." Maddie scolded her husband.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maddie." Jack replied. "If Superman had a secret identity, he'd need to wear a mask with the rest of his uniform to protect it."

Superman would make a comment but it worked for him that people didn't expect him to have a secret identity.

Danny's cell phone then rang. "Tucker?"

"_Danny, are you watching the news?" The techno geek asked._

"No, Tucker." Danny answered.

"_Then do it NOW!" Tucker ordered with urgency._

Danny did so and saw his girlfriend being held hostage at a clock tower. The horror just increased when he recognized the one holding her hostage. "Supergirl?"

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Valeu.**

**Answer to Guest: I'm not sure if I'll ever do another After Many Dates fic.**

**Answer to Khy Dragon (Guest) (chapter 8): And well deserved.**


	13. Danny Phantom and the Justice League – P

**Chapter 13: Danny Phantom and the Justice League – Part 2**

"Danny, I assure you my cousin would never do such a thing." Superman defended Supergirl.

"I know, Superman." Danny replied while looking at Supergirl's eyes. "I recognize the sign she's being overshadowed."

"What?" Superman asked in confusion.

"That's the word people of Amity Park use to refer to a person who's being possessed by a ghost." Batman explained.

"Yes, I recognize the sign." Jack agreed with his son. "Her eyeballs are glowing red."

"Like the eyes of Amity Park's then Mayor Ernesto Montez when Danny Phantom was accused of attacking him?" Batman asked.

"Yes." Jack begrudgingly answered.

"How can we save my cousin and that other girl?" Superman asked.

"I presume you heard of the deflector belts Jack just told Batman about." Maddie said. "Even if wearing one might give you an advantage against a ghost-possessed Supergirl and protect you from being overshadowed, there's something else that can be used to free her from the ghost."

Some minutes later, Danny, Superman and Batman were teleported to Gotham City to handle the super emergency. "Looking for me, fruitloop?" Danny teasingly asked, distracting the villain.

"Daniel, don't tell me you were reckless enough to come alone." Vlad teased back.

"Fine, I won't." Danny maliciously replied and Vlad had no time to react before Superman tackled 'Supergirl's' body. Because Superman was wearing a deflector belt, Vlad felt so much pain that, when Danny zoomed in to force him out of Supergirl's body. "Now, Superman!" Danny exclaimed and the Man of Steel took his cousin away faster than a speeding bullet.

"As you can see, fruitloop, I didn't come alone." Danny stated with a frown and readied himself to blast Vlad.

"Neither did I, little badger." Vlad replied with a smile.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion and saw a yellow light ball closing on him. Looking around, he saw somebody with a yellow version of Green Lantern's power ring. "Yellow Lantern?" He asked.

"My name is Sinestro." 'Yellow Lantern' introduced himself. "There's no need to call me 'Yellow Lantern' since there's no Yellow Lantern Corps. Yet."

"And you'd better not resist unless you don't care about this civilian's fate." Vlad said and then noticed Barbara was no longer there. Instead, he saw Supergirl wearing another deflector belt. "Looking for somebody?" Supergirl teasingly asked and grabbed Vlad, shocking him.

A green beam then hit the Girl of Steel. Looking around, everyone saw somebody flying with a green power armor. "Did Iron Man become green with evil?" Danny asked in confusion.

"That's Lex Luthor!" Supergirl replied. "At least I think it is. There's a layer of lead preventing me from confirming it."

"Whoever that is, he'll pay." Danny said and turned himself intangible, hoping it'd enable him to escape Sinestro's construct. "Ouch." It didn't.

"Don't waste your time trying, little badger." Vlad said while Supergirl was busy fighting the armored villain. "There's no escaping from this, believe me." He then frowned. "I know."

Vlad was then grabbed by Superman, whose deflector belt caused Vlad pain. "I'm usually too nice to do this but you crossed a line by possessing my cousin's body!" Superman declared. "Are you ready, Batman?"

Without saying a word, Batman used a Fenton Thermos from the rooftop he was standing on to pull Vlad in.

"Sinestro, release Danny Phantom or you'll be the next." Superman demanded.

"Make me." Sinestro replied and then noticed the sun getting red. "And it seems it'll be harder than expected."

With the sun becoming red instead of the usual yellow, Kryptonians like Superman and Supergirl no longer had fuel for their superpowers. Supergirl started landing while dodging kryptonite blasts. Her attacker was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Batgirl, who covered his face with her cape.

"What's the matter?" Sinestro teasingly asked. "Struggling to defeat powerless humans?"

Batman then used a grappling hook to swing towards Sinestro, hitting the villains face with his feet. "You shouldn't underestimate us, Sinestro." With Sinestro's concentration broken, Danny was free to help the other heroes. Using the same method he used to help Alex and her friends against Tim Scam, Danny neutralized the blasters at the villain's armor. "Do you surrender?" Danny asked, not wanting to go full force on a villain he believed to be human.

Since the armored villain's jet boots were still working, he decided to fly away. "You won't get away like this!" Danny declared and started flying after the villain until he heard some cops arriving. He wouldn't have minded but he heard one of them saying "Supergirl, you're under arrest for abducting the Commish's daughter."

"Wait!" Danny asked. "It wasn't her fault! A ghost named Vlad Plasmius possessed her and was behind this along with the Legion of Doom."

"Tell that to the Commish, you ghost punk." Detective Bullock replied.

"It's true, Sir." Superman pleaded.

"Let her go." Batman demanded.

"The Commish might listen to you but I won't release her until then." Bullock declared.

"I'll pick up Plasmius." Batman said. Before appearing to rescue Danny from Sinestro, the Caped Crusader left the Fenton Thermos with Vlad on the rooftop. Unfortunately, when he returned to the rooftop, the thermos was no longer there because Scarecrow and the Riddler were watching from a floating module and picked it up. All villains regrouped inside their main ship. "Perfect." Luthor said while removing his helmet. He then activated a screen and a blue-skinned individual showed up. "Kryptonians neutralized, Doctor." Luthor said. "Commence the Diablo attack!"

"Yes, Luthor." The blue-skinned character replied. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Later on, at a police station, the heroes were still trying to convince the cops to release Supergirl. "After what she did to my daughter?" Commissioner Gordon furiously asked. "Never! And speaking of Barbara, where is my daughter?"

"I'm here, Dad." Barbara answered as she showed up. "Please, release Supergirl." She asked. "She was under control of a ghost calling himself 'Plasmius'."

'_I misjudged her.' Supergirl thought. 'She could've played along or at least stayed quiet but still defends me. I guess she and Danny do match.'_

"Nonsense, Commish." Bullock replied. "If that's possible, I'd like to see this one doing it to me." The skeptic detective said while pointing at Danny.

"Does anybody here have a camera?" Danny asked with a smile. "Now that someone authorized me, I want it registered."

"We already have a working camera, Phantom." Commissioner Gordon said.

"In that case." Danny said and then overshadowed Detective Bullock. "Hi, I'm Detective Bullock." 'Bullock' said while starting a silly dance. "I'm a fat slob who became a cop for the donut privileges." Several characters laughed at that.

"He knows you very well, Detective Bullock." Barbara commented.

"I don't think he's aware of what you just said, citizen." Danny replied and left Bullock's body. "What happened?" The donut-loving Detective asked.

"Danny Phantom convinced me." Commissioner Gordon answered.

"How?" Bullock asked.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, another cop showed up. "Sir, the town is being attacked by an army of robots." The cop said.

"What?" The Commissioner asked and went to a window to see it for himself. Danny went with him. "I'm going after them." Danny said and flew away.

"What about you two?" The cop asked with a frown.

"Without yellow sunlight, Superman and Supergirl cannot fuel their powers, officer." Commissioner Gordon answered.

"Sorry." The officer said.

"You didn't know, officer." Superman politely replied, showing he forgave the cop.

"You know; those robots look like big versions of Bueno Nacho's Lil' Diablos." The cop commented, making Batman realize something.

"Of course!" The Dark Knight exclaimed. "Recently, the Bueno Nacho Company was bought out by DTL Investments in a joint-venture with LexCorp. I might have started investigating it because of Luthor's involvement but I should've remembered. DTL are the initials of Drew Theodore Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken."

"Isn't he one of the villains Kim Possible regularly defeats?" Barbara asked.

"Precisely." Batman answered.

"No wonder their so-called food tastes so bad." Barbara muttered.

Meanwhile, Danny figured out how to deactivate the robots one by one and was careful enough to lower them instead of simply dropping them since their return to toy size wasn't quick enough. He then received a call through his Fenton Phones. _"Phantom, this is Batman. I have reason to believe those robots came from Bueno Nacho. I'm going there to look for clues."_

"Okay." Danny replied.

As Batman readied himself to go, Superman stopped him. "Batman, I want to go with you."

"You're not exactly used to having no superpowers, are you?" Batman replied, not believing Superman could be of any help. "But first, I'll contact the rest of the League. If those robots came from Bueno Nacho, we must presume every other town with at least one of their restaurants is being attacked as well."

Meanwhile, since Danny didn't feel much progress with stopping the robots, he decided to directly fly towards the Bueno Nacho place he knew of in Gotham City. Unfortunately, as he's about to enter, a yellow barrier was erected. "Missed me, Phantom?" Sinestro teasingly asked.

"I have no time for this, Sinestro." Danny replied with a frown. "Get out of my way before I force you."

"And how do you expect to do it?" Sinestro asked.

"This way." Danny answered and released his Ghostly Wail. It not only destroyed Sinestro's construct but also threw him at a control panel, which was also destroyed. The robots quickly returned to toy size and fell. Two rings formed around Danny and he almost returned to human form but he managed to prevent it. He didn't know if Vlad revealed his secret to the Legion or not but he didn't want to take risks.

Danny then received another call via Fenton Phones. _"Phantom, the robots stopped." Batman said. "What happened?"_

"I've destroyed Bueno Nacho and the barrier Sinestro placed on it with my Ghostly Wail, Batman." Danny answered.

"_You could have escaped Sinestro's energy sphere on your own?" Batman asked in surprise._

"The Ghostly Wail is so destructive and exhausting it mustn't be used unless there's no alternative." Danny explained.

Meanwhile, in New York, Iron Man was receiving a call while helping his fellow Avengers to fight the robots. "Thank you for calling." The Golden Avenger quickly flew towards the closes Bueno Nacho restaurant and blasted the tower with its sign.

"Tony!" Captain America exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping the robots, Cap." Iron Man answered.

Looking around, Captain America noticed some robots falling down while shrinking down to toy size. "What happened?"

"The Justice League called." Iron Man explained. "Those robots came from Bueno Nacho and the restaurants have antennas that control them. As we speak, the Flash is running through the country to dismantle them."

Meanwhile, in Metroville, the Incredibles were fighting the Lil' Diablos when Mr. Incredible received a call. _"Mr. Incredible, we received intelligence from the Justice League that the robots are being remote-controlled by antennas from Bueno Nacho restaurants." Agent Rick Dicker said. "They must be destroyed."_

Meanwhile, in Jump City, the Teen Titans had just defeated the robots. "Good work taking that tower down, Starfire." Robin complimented the alien Princess.

"That pole of evil never had the chance." Starfire proudly commented, oblivious to how her friends felt about her mangling of the English Language.

Meanwhile, in outer space, the Doom Ship kept protecting the satellites that prevented yellow sunlight from reaching Earth. "Nothing the Justice League does can stop us." Luthor declared.

"What about Avenger?" Solomon Grundy asked while pointing at the Mighty Thor onscreen.

"Plasmius, stop him!" Luthor demanded.

"Whatever." The fruitloop begrudgingly said and phased himself out of the ship to face Thor. _'I'll make Luthor pay for thinking he can tell me what to do.' Vlad thought once realizing Thor wasn't wearing a deflector belt. 'Possessing Thor will probably make me even more powerful than possessing Superman would. The Norse oaf isn't vulnerable to kryptonite after all.'_

Unfortunately, for Vlad, Thor's Mjolnir started producing the lightning Thor wanted and it electrocuted the fruitloop. "Begone, evil spirit, or thou shalt feel the might of Thor." The Thunder God demanded.

"If that wasn't your might, I'd rather leave." Vlad replied and abandoned the Legion of Doom.

"Wise decision." Thor commented and then used lightning to destroy the satellites, restoring yellow sunlight.

The Legion of Doom avoided capture by turning their ship invisible.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Obrigado. Na verdade, Vlad apenas quis usar os poderes dela. Seria interessante. Talvez eu faça o Vlad tirar sarro quando ****Jack e Maddie descobrirem a verdade sobre ele e Danny.**


	14. Drama's Aftermath

**Author's Note: This chapter is being reposted because of an issue with FFN. It still has the same content from the original posting.**

**Chapter 14: Drama's Aftermath**

"And that's how teen heroine Kim Possible captured Dr. Drakken and stopped the few Diablos that weren't destroyed by other heroes like the Justice League, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, XJ-9, the Power Rangers, or the Sailor Senshi." J. Jonah Jameson of Daily Bugle Communications announced.

"The cheerleader gets a mention but Danny doesn't?" Sam frowned at this while watching the news.

"There are reports that Vlad Plasmius, one of Danny Phantom's ghostly enemies, was working in Gotham with the Legion of Doom." Jameson announced.

"That's better." Sam commented.

"In another related news, Metropolis industrialist Lex Luthor and his company LexCorp are being investigated for financing Drakken's plot." Jameson announced and then received a piece of paper. "This just in. A victim whose name mustn't be revealed for privacy laws filed a lawsuit requiring Drakken's shares of Bueno Nacho to be sold to return money Drakken stole from them. The victim may be quoted as saying this: "It's not only about the money. It's about Bueno Nacho not being owned by evil forces."

In the next day, Danny was discussing the latest events with the rest of Team Phantom. "So, are you going to join the Justice League?" Jazz asked. "If so, does this mean Tucker, Sam and I get to join as well since we're your sidekicks?"

"Team mates!" Sam insisted.

"Do they need a tech expert?" Tucker eagerly asked. "I'd love to work with that teleporting technology you've mentioned."

"You won't use it as an excuse to flirt with the superheroines, will you?" Sam asked with a glare.

"Do you really think I would do such a thing while I have a girlfriend?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Sam, Jazz and Danny answered at the same time.

"But really, shouldn't we join too?" Jazz asked.

"There's only so much time we can be on Justice League missions without Mom and Dad missing us, Jazz." Danny explained.

"True." His sister sadly acknowledged.

"Either way, Danny, if they're recruiting by the time I'm living on my own, tell them about me." Sam asked.

"Okay, Sam." Danny replied.

"Do you know what the best part of this whole mess is?" Tucker proudly asked.

"The Justice League acknowledging Danny as a hero?" Sam asked.

"No!" Tucker answered. "It was Bueno Nacho finally being seen as the evil organization it is. Fortunately, the last Bueno Nacho in Amity Park closed years ago so we were safe."

"Danny, did the Justice League really suspect Lex Luthor is a supervillain?" Jazz asked. "I'm surprised."

"Me too." Tucker commented. "I always thought Winston Deavor was more likely to be a villain than Lex Luthor."

"Tucker, as much as it pains me to trust Government agencies, I'm sure the National Super Agency investigated Winston Deavor after his sister was exposed as the real Screenslaver." Sam replied.

"Deavor might be just as good at hiding evidence than Luthor is." Tucker suggested.

Danny didn't want to keep talking about Tucker's theories regarding Winston Deavor. "I'll talk to Barbara during our next date about you wanting to join the League."

"Why don't you just phone her?" Sam asked, not believing she suggested that.

"She won't talk about those things over the phone, Sam." Danny replied. "She's afraid someone might listen in."

"Paranoia much?" Sam asked.

"Well, _Batman_ is the Leaguer she interacts with the most after all." Danny commented and his team mates nodded.

"Anyway, did you happen to meet Wonder Woman?" Sam asked and saw everyone staring at her. "What? She's my favorite Justice League superheroine."

"What about Batgirl?" Tucker teasingly asked.

"I'm not sure she really counts as a Leaguer." Sam replied with a frown.

"Am I missing something here?" Jazz asked her brother since she didn't know about Barbara being Batgirl.

"Are you asking the clueless one?" Danny teasingly replied. He didn't want to let Jazz into Batgirl's secret identity without her permission.

"Point." Jazz acknowledged.

Jack and Maddie then showed up. "Great news, kids!" Jack announced. "Maddie and I prepared a petition asking the Justice League to revoke Phantom's membership."

"Dad, he's a hero." Danny protested.

"Danny, you're too naïve." Jack commented. "No wonder the goth had to confess her feelings for you to believe them."

"Jazz? Tucker? Sam? What about you?" Maddie asked. "Will you sign the petition?"

"No, Mom/Mrs. Fenton." Jazz, Tucker and Sam answered.

"Would a minor's signature be even accepted?" Sam asked.

"Good question, Sam." Maddie understood the issue.

"Let's consult a lawyer about that." Jack suggested and they left.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You could do your homework and catch up with your studies." Jazz suggested.

"Or we could play a game before." Tucker suggested in reply.

"Game." Danny and Sam simultaneously said, to Jazz's dismay.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a short chapter. It's a breather.**

**Answer to Artorias (Guest): Thank you. While I'm aware Kryptonians are portrayed as being vulnerable to magic, it's so unusual to happen outside comics I barely remember it. In this case, I took in mind the Justice League Unlimited episode where Deadman possesses Superman. The Man of Steel was just as vulnerable as everyone else Deadman possessed in that episode. That's why I had Superman and Supergirl eventually using deflector belts to protect themselves from Vlad.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): É sempre um prazer encontrar um leitor que considere minhas fanfics como favoritas. Quanto à sua pergunta, sem spoilers.**


	15. Field Trip

**Chapter 15: Field Trip**

Danny Fenton was happy upon entering home. "Why're you so happy, Danny?" Maddie asked her son.

Danny showed her a paper. "Mom, my class is being offered a field trip to Tasty Taste Ice Cream Amity Park plant. I just need you or Dad to sign this so I can go."

"Sure thing, Danny." Maddie replied with a smile and started reading the document. Upon seeing nothing wrong with it, she signed it.

"Did somebody say "Tasty Taste Ice Cream"?" Jack asked as he came from the lab.

"Danny and his classmates are going to that company's local factory, Jack." Maddie answered while fearing Jack's reaction.

"Do they need a chaperone?" Jack eagerly asked. "Forget it, I'll ask Principal Ishiyama myself!" He then phoned her. "Principal Ishiyama? It's Jack Fenton! I've heard of the field trip and I'm wondering if I could be a chaperone?" Jack asked and waited for the Principal's reply. "Don't you think 'never' is too strong of a word?" He asked after she rejected him. She recalled a past incident as a reason to deny Jack the chaperone position. "The manager of that peanut butter factory overreacted." Jack argued and she gave a counter-argument. "I don't need to tell that to his niece. She was there, remember? She even… oh. Will you wait a minute, please?"

Jack then turned his attention to his wife. "Maddie, would you be a chaperone in my place?"

"Yes, dear." She answered.

"Did you hear that, Principal Ishiyama?" Jack asked in triumph.

"I'm so glad for not being in your class." Jazz told her brother.

That night, Danny was finishing his homework when a communicator the Justice League secretly gave him beeped. "Hello?"

"_Batman here." The Dark Knight said. "I've heard about your field trip to Tasty Taste Ice Cream."_

"What's wrong, Batman?" Danny asked while wondering why a field trip would matter to a superhero.

"_I suspect that Benedict Wigglestein, the majority stockholder of Tasty Taste Ice Cream Company, plans something bad." Batman explained. "Keep an eye on him during the field trip."_

"Yes, Sir." Danny replied.

In the next day, during school's lunch break, Danny was telling his friends about Batman's late night call. "Did he say anything about an autograph?" Tucker eagerly asked.

"Priorities, Tucker." Sam scolded her techno geek friend.

"So, what can you tell me about Benedict Wigglestein?" Danny asked.

Tucker then used his PDA to do a web search on Wigglestein. "Here it is!" Tucker exclaimed. "Benedict Wigglestein, born in England as Benedict Uno, lived there until his family moved to Cleveland to start a new life. His reason to change surnames is unknown but there are rumors that he resents his father for favoring his brother Montgomery Uno. He's the founder and CEO of Evil Adult Industries, Inc."

"Wait." Danny asked. "A company has "Evil" on its name?"

"It happens more often than you think, Danny." Tucker replied with a shrug. "Danville has Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated; Tremorton has Bryce Amalgamated Dynamics, B. A. D. for short…"

"I get it, Tucker." Danny interrupted him. "Will you please focus on Wigglestein?"

"Here's a picture of him." Tucker replied and showed a picture of Benedict Wigglestein.

Both Danny and Sam were shocked by what they saw him wearing. "Is this guy from Poindexter's time?" Sam asked.

"Must be." Danny agreed. "He kinda reminds me of those sitcom Dads from the Fifties."

"Probably a British thing." Tucker theorized and shrugged.

"So, what else belongs to Evil Adult Industries?" Danny asked.

"Besides being a major shareholder of Tasty Taste Ice Cream, Evil Adult Industries owns a skate park and look at that." Tucker said. "The original was destroyed by some vandals in the very same day it would have its grand opening. They also own a leisure center with pools, one of which was vandalized by kids in protest to their minimum age requirement."

"For a guy who makes ice cream, he doesn't seem to be popular with kids." Danny commented.

"No surprises there considering his ice cream truck drivers aren't allowed to sell ice cream to anyone other than adults." Tucker replied.

"Is Wigglestein afraid of being sued by parents of children who get sick from having too much ice cream?" Danny asked.

"Either that or the guy hates children." Sam replied.

'_If that's the worst he does he's got nothing on Cree Lincoln.' Danny thought. _"I still don't get why an entrepreneur would add things like "Evil" or "Bad" to their business." He commented, not wanting to think of Cree any longer.

"It attracts attention." Tucker said. "Albeit I remember hearing that the Bryce character who runs Bryce Amalgamated Dynamics was arrested for hiring thugs to prevent his competitors from delivering their products."

"He's bad indeed, Tucker." Danny said and then remembered something. "Ghost coming in 3, 2, 1…" His ghost sense activated.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost revealed himself. "I am the Box Ghost!"

"And I am bored by your presence, Boxy." Danny replied. "Just leave."

"Beware." The Box Ghost said and left.

"Danny, how did you know before…" Sam asked.

"He became too predictable after a while." Danny commented.

After classes were over, Mr. Falluca was leading students to the bus that'd take them to the ice cream factory. "Let's wait ten minutes until our chaperone arrives." He said. "If she doesn't come, we'll go without her."

'_Please don't come. Please don't come.' Danny thought in horror._

To Danny's displeasure, his parents arrived. "I'm here!" Maddie said.

"Maddie, Danny, bring fudge." Jack asked.

"Look!" Kwan said with a mocking tone. "Fenton's Mom is the chaperone!" Some students laughed.

"Don't laugh." Valerie said. "She can protect us if a ghost attacks."

"That's what Phantom's for." Kwan argued.

"He's no hero!" Maddie and Valerie replied together. "Good girl." Maddie said. "If Danny didn't have a girlfriend, I'd encourage him to date you."

"Could we please just go, Mr. Falluca?" Danny asked.

One bus ride later, they arrived at the factory and were greeted by the man in person. "Welcome, students." He said. "My name is Benedict Wigglestein but you may call me 'Mr. Wigglestein'."

Some small laughter was heard as a result.

"Is this guy from Poindexter's time?" Paulina asked upon noticing his clothes.

"Must be." Kwan agreed. "He kinda reminds me of those sitcom Dads from the Fifties."

"Probably a British thing." Valerie theorized. "He does sound British to me."

Team Phantom was shocked by how that conversation was similar to one they just had.

"Please, come in." Wigglestein said. "I'm sure you'll find this experience… delightful."

"Did you see how it sounded when he said 'delightful'?" Danny asked his friends. "I don't like it."

"Yeah, it sounded like he's a megalomaniac trying to take over the world." Tucker replied.

"Don't stay behind the group." Mr. Falluca ordered them.

Inside the building, Wigglestein showed them a stand where there was a woman selling ice cream. "As a special treat, each one of you will get a free scoop." He announced and everyone cheered. "Nut-free, just in case someone here is allergic and we have soy options in case some of you are lactose-intolerant."

'_Finally a reason to like this other than not attending classes.' Sam thought._ As an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, she liked that option.

"It's official, Tucker." Danny told his techno geek friend. "He _is_ afraid of being sued."

As the students and Maddie and Mr. Falluca started enjoying their scoops, Wigglestein addressed them again. "Now, while you're enjoying this, please follow me as I show you how we make ice cream." He led them to a place where the milk is being mixed. "In this room, the milk is being mixed to give the correct texture for the ice cream. The soy milk is being processed in another room to avoid potential mix-ups." He then noticed one of the students raising a hand. "Yes, Miss?"

"Mr. Wigglestein, how dare you smoke in this place?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I'm only using my pipe as a decoration, young lady." Mr. Wigglestein sternly replied. "It helps me look distinguished."

"It helps you look old." Sam grumbled but nobody heard her. Nobody who bothered let it known they heard her, at least.

"Now we'll go to the fudge room." Mr. Wigglestein announced and saw the chaperone raising her hand. "Any questions, Mrs. Fenton?" He asked.

"Mr. Wigglestein, will you be giving fudge samples?" Maddie asked.

"No, but you and the other visitors will have a chance to buy some after the trip is over, Mrs. Fenton." Wigglestein answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Wigglestein." Maddie said.

After leaving the fudge room, Benedict Wigglestein led them to a room that seemed to be a movie theater. "Now I'll present you an educational video." He said and the students groaned. "Still better than school." Tucker said.

Wigglestein ignored the comment. "Now please take your seats and wait while I go to the projection room."

At the room, he met five blue-eyed children wearing matching uniforms. "Is everything ready, children?" Wigglestein asked them.

"Yes, Father." The children said in unison. "But why are we delightfulizing teenagers?"

"There's only _one_ teenager I plan to control and I believe he's among these students, children." Their father explained.

"Yes, Father." The children replied.

Benedict Wigglestein then started playing his movie. "3… 2… 1…" A blue flash delightfulized _almost_ all visitors.

**A few seconds earlier…**

Danny and his friends were whispering among themselves. "So, any ideas on why Batman is worried about Wigglestein?" Sam asked them.

"I have no clue." Danny answered.

"That's Batman for you." Tucker commented. "Full of mysteries."

Because they weren't paying attention to the movie, they missed the delightfulization ray and didn't fall under Wigglestein's power. Looking around, they noticed something wrong with the other viewers' eyes. "What happened to them?" Sam asked.

"Unlike you, they paid attention to my movie." Wigglestein explained as he showed up with his children. "Daniel Fenton, come to me." He ordered.

"No way." He refused.

"Bring him to me, my delightful teenagers." He commanded while once again using the voice Tucker associated with 'a megalomaniac trying to take over the world' and the delightfulized teens obeyed him.

"What do want with me, Wigglestein?" Danny asked with a frown.

To Team Phantom's surprise, Benedict Wigglestein grew a dark shade around him. "You may call me… 'Father'."

"What?" Danny was outraged. "Another fruitloop wanting me to be his son? Get in line, Wigglestein, and stay away from my parents."

"Not that kind of father, you stupid teen." Father angrily shouted. "It's my codename. Everyone, friend or foe, calls me 'Father'."

"Ewww." Danny replied. "And why coming after us?"

"I don't care about the other teenagers unless they're willing to work for me." Father said while approaching Danny. "I only came here to delightfulize you, Danny _Phantom_." Father said, shocking not only Danny but also his friends.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Danville and Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated are from the cartoon series "Phineas and Ferb"; Tremorton is a town from "My Life as a Teenage Robot" and Bryce Amalgamated Dynamics is a company featured in the episode "Labor Day".**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Concordo com o que você diz sobre os Fentons mas modere o linguajar. Apaguei seu comentário caso o site não aprove o uso da palavra com M.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Batman já deu sua bronca e os outros não se deslocariam só pra dar a deles.**


	16. Field Trip - Part Two

**Chapter 16: Field Trip – Part Two**

"Phantom? I don't know what you're talking about!" Danny lied.

"Perhaps some delightfulization will make you more honest." Father replied. "Delightful teenagers, hold him in front of the screen."

Suddenly, something crashed the screen and damaged the delightfulization ray. "What happened?" Father asked.

"_We_ happened!" Batgirl answered as she and Robin the second revealed themselves. She also got a camera. "Smile." She said and the camera's flash freed the delightfulized teenagers. "What happened?" They asked.

"Run!" Batgirl told the Casper High students and they obeyed. Because of that mess, those not already aware of Danny's secret didn't notice him going to a different direction to go ghost. As he was flying back to where he left Batgirl and Robin behind, he heard sprinklers. Danny entered just in time to see Father running away through another door with steam coming off him. "He cannot withstand water, Danny." Batgirl told him.

"And yet he runs an _Ice Cream_ company?" Danny asked but decided to go after Father rather than listen to Batgirl's or Robin's reactions.

"Cut off the water supply!" Father shouted at the phone while running away.

"It won't work, Wigglestein." Danny replied. He refused to call the villain 'Father'.

"Why not?" Father arrogantly asked.

"Because of _this_!" Danny answered and used his ice powers to freeze Father, who used his fire to thaw the ice. Fortunately, all that cold water made him too weak to do anything other than escaping. Unfortunately, the ensuing vapor made the escape easier than it should.

Too weakened to maintain his 'Father' form, Benedict Wigglestein crawled back to his office, where his children were waiting for him with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. "Please have some hot chocolate, Father." His children said.

"T-t-thank you, my children." Benedict replied. "What happened to the other visitors?"

"The Ice Cream Men are handling them, Father." The children answered.

Meanwhile, Maddie was fighting the Ice Cream Men.

'_I must ask her to chaperone all field trips from now on until her son graduates.' Principal Ishiyama thought._

Star also knocked out some bad guys. "Wow, she's like the Kim Possible of Casper High!" Kwan exclaimed.

"Hey!" Paulina protested. "_I_ am the Head Cheerleader."

"After this, Star has my vote." Nathan commented and the other students nodded in confirmation. Even Sam albeit it's not clear if it's out of approval for Star or just to spite Paulina.

Two of the remaining Ice Cream Men readied a bazooka but Danny Phantom blasted it from them. "First them and now you?" Maddie asked with a frown and readied herself to blast Danny away but the students who weren't Valerie blocked her view of him.

"Are you crazy?" Mikey asked her.

"Phantom's a hero." Kwan added.

Danny left. Meanwhile, Batgirl reached Benedict's office. Feeling better, Benedict resumed his 'Father' mode. "Go away Batgirl, or else…"

"Or else what, Wigglestein?" Batgirl defiantly asked.

"Or this!" Father answered and tried to hit her with fire but she used her cape to deflect it to a sprinkler, activating it. "Aaaaaaagggghhhhhhh!" He screamed. "I told them to deactivate them!"

"But Robin reactivated them." Batgirl replied with a smirk.

"Well played, Batgirl." Father sarcastically commented. "But I still have several hostages."

"No, you don't." Danny replied after phasing inside the office. "Mo… Maddie Fenton and a student named Star stopped the other bad guys."

"Well, Mr. Fenton, I concede defeat." Father stated. "Now, I believe it's time for you to let me go."

"Why would we do that, Wigglestein?" Batgirl maliciously asked.

"Because I know Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom." Father explained. "Let me go or I'll tell everyone."

"You're crazy." Danny told Father.

"You'd better do what he says, Phantom." Father's children said.

"Quick, the camera!" Danny said and Batgirl took a picture of the delightful children, who remained the same.

"Our delightfulization is more powerful than average." The children said and laughed.

They then heard a siren. "Somebody must've called the cops." Danny said.

"You stay here while Robin and I check camera footage." Batgirl replied while it remained unsaid that she'd be looking for evidence Fenton and Phantom were the same Danny. "But first, let's put this." Batgirl placed special handcuffs on Father. "Batman adapted Mr. Freeze's technology into these cuffs. Try to use your heat powers and you'll be frozen."

A few minutes later, Benedict Wigglestein and the Ice Cream Men were being arrested. "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" Wigglestein shouted. "Danny Fenton is…"

"Right here." Danny Fenton said as he showed up along with Danny _Phantom_. "I got lost but Phantom here told me it was safe to show up."

"Phantom, I don't know what your game is but stay away from my son!" Maddie ordered the ghost boy.

"Whatever." Danny Phantom replied and flew away. He then became invisible and merged back with Danny Fenton.

"What's that, Danny?" Maddie asked, noticing her son's sudden chill.

"I guess I'm still nervous from this experience, Mom." Danny suggested.

"Don't worry, son." Maddie reassured her son. "We'll have an ice cream binge tonight." Danny glared at her. "From another brand." She quickly added.

"Thanks, Mom." Danny replied.

Meanwhile, Tucker was taking pictures of this until he noticed Sam staring at him. "What? Don't you think Mrs. Fenton will pay for a record of this moment?"

'_I've already seen Plasmius use this trick to hide his secret.' Valerie thought. 'Could Danny also be… no, it's ridiculous.'_

That night, the Fentons were watching news related to the ice cream incident. "Mr. Fullbright, what do you have to say about Benedict Wigglestein's actions?" A reporter asked.

"With Evil Adult Industries under investigation regarding those actions, my company WerkCo. will take over Tasty Taste Ice Cream Company." Fullbright answered.

"What will become of Evil Adult Industries?" The reporter asked.

"Our companies merely co-own Tasty Taste Ice Cream Company." Fullbright explained. "Other than that, we have nothing to do with each other's businesses. I hope I made it clear."

"Thank you for your attention, Mr. Fullbright." The reporter said, taking his hint. "Goodbye."

"I'm glad the company is in good hands now." Jack commented.

"My true concern is whatever game Phantom's planning that requires him to earn the Justice League's favor." Maddie replied.

"I bet he probably wanted to overshadowed Superman but Plasmius ruined everything by doing a similar thing with Supergirl." Jack suggested.

"I'm calling it a night." Danny said and went to his room.

"Had too much for a day." Jack said and Maddie agreed.

The next day, Danny was discussing things with his friends during lunch time. "Did Batgirl become surprised seeing the both of you?" Sam teasingly asked.

"No." Danny answered. "I had already told her about this ghostly power."

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"I had to since I told the Justice League about Plasmius, Tucker." Danny explained. "He himself had used this trick in public."

"Does Barbara have to face field trips like that as well?" Tucker asked.

"Knowing Gotham City, she probably does." Sam commented. "What's next? A date at the Penguin's night club?"

"Well, if my invisibility and my intangibility help uncover whatever illicit activities he hides there…" Danny replied.

"I would be upset if that didn't mean you using your powers for more heroics." Sam muttered.

"So, did Batgirl say anything about uniforms for me?" Tucker asked. "I mean, for Sam and me?"

"No, Tucker." Danny answered.

"But I'd look so good in them." Tucker moaned.

"The only thing you'd ever look good is something that's make you look like somebody else, Foley." Paulina teased.

"Has Star already replaced you as Head Cheerleader, Sanchez?" Tucker teased back.

"None of your business, Foley." The shallow cheerleader answered and left Team Phantom alone.

"Tucker, I never thought I'd see the day you'd talk back to Paulina like that." Sam said with evident approval in her voice.

"Having a girlfriend who likes me for me rather than connections like being best friends with a beauty contest judge did a lot to improve my self-esteem, Sam." Tucker proudly replied.

"You're making me curious, Tucker." Sam commented. "I'd like to meet her."

"You'll love Velma!" Tucker exclaimed. "She loves technology as much as I do!"

"Do you have a picture of her?" Sam asked and he used his PDA to show a picture of him with the meddling kids. "Is _that_ Velma?" Sam asked with a frown. "She doesn't look like what I had in mind."

"No, Sam, that's her friend Daphne." Danny explained. "The one with glasses is Velma."

"Okay, that makes sense." Sam commented. "But now I don't get why a beautiful girl like Daphne would be friends with her. Could she be using Velma to do her homework?"

"Actually, they're a group of mystery-solving teens, Sam." Tucker explained. "The blonde guy is Fred Jones, the other guy is Norville but his friends call him "Shaggy","

'_I'd also prefer be called that if my parents named me 'Norville'.' Danny thought._

"and their dog is Scooby-Doo." Tucker finished.

"Wait a minute." Sam asked. "Are they Mystery Incorporated, the infamous Meddling Kids?"

"Meddling Kids?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Danny, practically every fake monster they unmask calls them 'meddling kids' when saying they would get away with their plots if not for them." Tucker explained.

Danny and Sam just shrugged.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Desculpas aceitas. E nem tudo é o que parece.**

**Answer to Khy Dragon (Chapter 1) (Guest): A well-deserved Karma. I'm not that familiar with 6teen but the line was hilarious!**


End file.
